Ladrina's Quest
by Unicorn Fire
Summary: Caspian and his cousin, Ladrina, get caught up in the magic of Narnia as they discover secrets of their people's past, all the while meeting new friends and learning new things about the world they live in.
1. Chapter 1: Ladrina

Okay so I think the best part about being and Author is being able to re write some things. I went through the chapters that I had and realized that there wasn't much to them so I edited all of them and re-wrote bits that didn't flow very well. So I hope you enjoy the Revised "Ladrina's Quest"

Chapter 1

Ladrina woke up to the song of birds. They woke her up every day with their melodious songs. Some days, Ladrina would open the window and sing with them. They would often fly around the room and sing while she got ready for a long grueling day of painfully boring lessons.

This morning her brother, Mandle, was visiting their cousin, Caspian, at his castle. She missed them both. Her lessons were more fun when Caspian was with her. Ever since Caspian's father, Caspian IV, died, Caspian X had lived with their uncle Miraz, a cruel, mean hearted man. Miraz had taken the throne after Caspian IV had died, because Caspian was only nine at the time. Caspian, her cousin, would come to visit her village in the summers. Caspian and Ladrina were the same age. Caspian was taller than her and was shy but intelligent. He was also very understanding and gentle. She had seen him with a young colt that was abandoned by its mother. Now that horse is the most loyal creature Ladrina has seen. Caspian was always willing to hear stories about anything, especially the ones about the way things used to be in Narnia.

When Caspian and Ladrina were young, they would beg to hear the stories of the old Narnia from his old nurse. In those stories, they heard tales of the High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy and their battles against the White Witch, with the help of the greatest king Narnia had ever seen, Aslan. The legends say Aslan defeated the White Witch with his bare hands. The stories contained creatures that the two had never heard of, animals that could talk and creatures that were half man and half beast. Caspian and Ladrina would pretend to be the kings and queens vanquishing all the evil in Narnia. This behavior was acceptable when they were little children. As they got older, they were punished for just talking about Aslan, or of the talking beasts.

This day was different; Ladrina could tell. The birds were singing a slightly different song. It wasn't as melodic as most mornings. It was like the song of a magnificent entry. She looked out the window and saw two horses being lead to the stable. She recognized one of them as her brother's horse. She finished her hair and ran out of her room. She ran to the Grand Hall and there was her father sitting as any chief of a village would, proudly and with dignity.

"Ah, my dear daughter, Ladrina, it is good to see you up this morning."

"And you as well my Lord. I saw two horses from my window being stalled. I recognized Mandle's horse. Has he returned from visiting King Miraz?"

"Yes, my dear. He was just in here. He left before you came in. He needed to speak to me about you."

"Me? What about me? Father, I am too young to be married and I do not wish to be married to someone I have never met."

"I know. It was not about marriage. Do not be alarmed. He was wondering if you would like to go on a trip with him, to see your Aunt and Uncle."

"What about Caspian? I'm I not going to visit my cousin as well?"

"You will have to talk with your brother about that point."

"Where is he?"

"I believe he might be in the kitchen eating breakfast or perhaps looking for you."

"Thank you Father. I will go look for him."

She bowed and she left the Grand Hall and walked along the corridor that led to the stables. She knew Mandle knew how much she loved horses. She figured that her brother would look for her in there. She had to go there anyway.

It was part of a routine for her. She would wake up sing with the birds, visit her father, and then go visit her horse, Santhos. Sometimes she would ride in the morning. She walked into the stable and to Santhos' stall. Santhos greeted her with a happy whinny. Ladrina stroked his nose.

"Hello my handsome stead. You have gotten so big. I remember when you were just a small colt. You were so scared of me. I fed you oats every day. When you got bigger I would walk in the meadow with you. I made you a crown of flowers once. You ate part of it but you were young."

Santhos gave a soft whinny and nickered a bit.

"Hey what do you think about a trip? Hmm? Are you up to traveling to see my cousin?"

Santhos gave loud whinny and started to jump in delight.

"Calm down boy. I don't know if we are leaving yet but it is a definite possibility. Now here is your breakfast."

When she had finished giving Santhos his food she turned around and saw Mandle.

"Mandle!" she cried as she rushed to him in a big embrace. "How are you? How was your trip? How is Caspian? Did King Miraz send for me? Why do you want me to go with you back to the castle?"

"Whoa Ladrina, sister, please calm down. I will tell you everything as we go inside if you are finished here."

"Yes. I am finished." The two left the stables and headed for their castle. The morning was bright and a little misty. A light fog hung over the grounds. The garden was full of green blue and red.

"What do you want to know?" Mandle asked as they walked toward the castle.

"First, how was your trip?"

"It was fun. Nothing very interesting happened. I talked with a lot of nobles and lords, very boring. Next question."

"How was Caspian?"

"He was well. He misses you though. He also misses those summers when he came to stay with us, the warm summer days of riding horses through the woods, and playing in that brook we found by the woods. Those were the days. He wishes you could have come with me. His horse misses you too. It saw me, and began looking for you."

"Is that why you want me to go with you to their castle?" she asked as they walked into the house, which was really a small castle.

"Well yes and no. King Miraz wanted to see his niece. He says he misses you. He also wants you to be there for the feast coming up in a couple weeks. It will take us a couple of days to get there."

"Did you talk to father? Oh wait yes you did. He told me so this morning. He also said that the King and Queen wanted to see me. Why not Caspian? Does he not want to see me?"

"Oh no, my dear sister he does. He most assuredly does."

"Then why did our father not mention him when he spoke of people wishing to see me?"

"All will be made clear to you in a few moments." Mandle said as he opened the door to the library, as he knew it was time for her lessons. His too, for that matter, but his were on the grounds and not inside. She wished that she could learn to fight and ride like Mandle could. She wanted to be the first female knight in the history of Telemar. She knew her people's history very well. History had always fascinated her, especially the supposed history of Narnia.

"Mandle, I want to keep talking to you and not take lessons today." She said walking into the library. She stopped to talk to him from the doorway.

"That may be so, but then your guest will be very disappointed," He said with a smile that was hiding something. Ladrina turned around. She saw a boy taller than her with dark brown hair. He was looking the other way at a bookshelf, or talking to Professor Midrel. Ladrina could not tell for where she was standing. The boy was wearing a dark green tunic with brown pants and riding boots. His boots had mud on the soles from which Ladrina could tell from where she was standing that he had been riding recently.

"Mandle, -" she turned to say something to him, but he was gone.

'Oh Mandle you are going to get it when I am through with lessons,' she thought to herself as she turned to greet her guest. He had now turned around and was looking at her. He was smiling very happy familiar smile. She gasped.

"Caspian?"


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend and a Wish

Chapter 2: An Old Friend and a Wish

"Ladrina!" the boy cried as he rushed to her.

"Oh my dear cousin," she said as she gave him a big hug, "I have missed you. Why did you not come to visit us this summer?"

"I am very sorry. Uncle would not let me come this year. I begged and pleaded but he refused to allow me to come. But with Mandle's help, I was able to convince him to let me come for a few days. I wonder, would please you to come back with me and Mandle to the castle for the upcoming feast?"

"Mandle mentioned a feast before. What feast are you speaking of?" Ladrina asked confused.

"There is to be a feast to commemorate the day that our people captured this savage land."

"That sounds most dreadful. I must say I have never been one for war parties. They always seem self glorifying. Do you understand my meaning?"

"I must agree with you. That is why I wanted you to come, so you and I can be miserable together."

"And make fun of the silly costumes people are wearing like we did when we were little kids?" Ladrina said with a laugh. Caspian couldn't help but laugh.

"As long as you two do it quietly, I can see no problem with that. Now if you two are done talking to each other, I would like to get on with lessons," said Professor Midrel.

"Oh my, I am sorry Professor. I had forgotten that you were standing there. I forgot I had lessons entirely as well. Do forgive me professor."

"You are forgiven Ladrina. I understand that you have company and a cousin at that. I will not keep you long, as so you can spend time with you cousin."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Professor."

******

"What would you like to do Caspian? I have the whole day off now," Ladrina asked as they left the library. Ladrina had a skip in her step. The three of them had been discussing the history of Narnia and Telmar, a topic that had always interested her.

"Right now I feel like a horse ride on the trail to the abandoned house we found years ago," Caspian said with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Well, I know Santhos is up for a ride but I cannot say the same for Destrier because I have not seen him in a long time," Ladrina said as she began to walk down the corridor toward the stables, with Caspian at her heals.

"He is doing well. He is still a little afraid of other horses but he likes you and Santhos. When Destrier saw Mandle in the stables he got excited and began to look for you and Santhos. He was sad for about a day then perked up when I saddled him for a long ride over the plains. He always had enjoyed a good long run."

"You will turn him into a warhorse soon enough."

"Me? I would never do that to him. He is more of a riding horse, maybe a hunting horse, but a war horse? I do not think that is possible. He does not have a warring bone in his body," he said as he walking in to the stables.

Santhos was very excited to see Caspian. He was even more delighted to see Ladrina walking to the area where the riding saddles are stored.

"I suppose we should invite Mandle to come with us," said Caspian.

"Yes, I think he should like a gentle ride through the woods. We should be back for supper and must tell Father where we are going."

"Must I tell the cook to pack us a lunch?"

"That would be marvelous. You go talk to the cook, I will tell Father the plan, and then we will meet back here with our riding cloaks and go find Mandle and ask him to join us."

"That sounds brilliant. You always were the smart one," said Caspian with a laugh as he walked toward the kitchen.

******

After Ladrina and Caspian had finished all the tasks they had assigned themselves, they met in the stable and began to saddle their horses. Santhos was so excited that Ladrina could hardly get his saddle on. Once it was on, Ladrina led him to the fenced in pasture and let him wander. The pasture was not very big but it was large enough to let the horses wander around and have room to run and play with each other.

Caspian hung up his cloak over top of where Ladrina had hung hers up and placed the lunch the cook had made for them. He then walked and greeted his horse, Destrier. Destrier nickered with delight. Caspian saddled him up and led him to the pasture where Santhos was.

Caspian and Ladrina walked to the front grounds where Mandle was practicing his fencing on a post.

"Mandle!" Ladrina called out to him. Mandle, being on the far side, heard his name but didn't know where it was coming from. He looked up and saw Ladrina and Caspian on the other side of the grounds. He waved as he walked over to them.

"Ladrina you have that look in your eye. That look that says 'I have a big adventure planned.' Now what are you two up to?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come of a ride to the old abandoned house we found about a year ago. Do you remember it?"

"Yes I do. I would enjoy a ride, to get away from lessons for a bit."

"We are ready to leave whenever you are," said Caspian.

"I will be done a little bit. I need to finish up here and then go saddle Rosher."

"How about we go saddle Rosher and you finish your lesson," replied Caspian.

"Mandle, do you want Rosher dressed for battle or for leisure?" Ladrina teased.

"Ladrina, what has gotten into you? You have the craziest ideas these days," Mandle said with a laugh.

"You do plan to change out of your armor then, yes? Because from what it looked and sounded like you were going to travel with us in armor and riding on a war horse," commented Caspian with a laugh.

"I will go finish my lesson and meet you two at the stables in a bit," Mandle said as he turned and went to finish his lesson.

Caspian and Ladrina headed for the stables.

******

"Caspian, do you remember the stories from when we were young?" Ladrina asked Caspian as they entered the stables. "Excuse me could, you saddle Rosher for a ride please?" she asked one of the stable hands.

"Yes ma'am," said the boy shyly. "For leisure I assume then miss?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

"If you referring to the legends of Aslan and High King Peter and the other King and Queens, then yes. I have never forgotten them. When I was young I would wish for them to be true. I have stopped ever since Uncle Miraz yelled at me. He told me to never speak of the stories. 'Don't even think them,' he once told me. He wanted to know who told them to me. I told him and the next day my nurse was gone. But then Doctor Cornelius came. He's almost as good as her but doesn't tell me stories," he replied with a sound of happiness and sadness. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I still wish they were true. I have never stopped wishing," Ladrina said with a childlike excitement. They were standing at the entrance to the meadow, looking out at the forest nearby.

"You wish there was an evil power in Narnia?" Caspian asked.

"No, I wish that animals could talk," she said as Santhos trotted to her. Santhos shook his head hello. Destrier trotted over to Caspian. He took Destrier's reigns and gently tugged. Santhos simply trotted in the Ladrina's open arms. Ladrina pat Santhos' neck and then his soft, velvety nose.

"Hello, my noble stead. Are you ready for a ride?" Santhos whinnied with excitement. Destrier whinnied in agreement.

"I once wished a dog to could talk. I talked to it for about an hour. All it did was bark and try to lick my face. The cat just walked away. I followed it a while until I lost it," he said with a laugh.

Ladrina couldn't help but laugh.

"There you two are," said Mandle wearing a riding tunic and pants. His cloak was in his hand. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Here is your horse sir," said the stable hand.

"Thank you," he said as he took the reins. He hoisted himself into the saddle. Caspian did the same and the two boys left the stables at a quick trot. Ladrina slipped her small dirk into the small sheath in her ridding boot. Ladrina always left prepared. She mounted her horse and started out, then suddenly turned back.

"Christopher?" she called out as she re-entered the stable. The stable boy appeared.

"Yes miss?"

"Could you hand me that basket there?"

"Yes miss," he said as he passed the basket to her.

"Actually, could you strap it on to the back of my saddle please?" she asked as she dismounted.

"Yes miss."

Ladrina took a sword. She tied the belt around her waist. She hid it under her riding cloak then remounted Santhos.

"Thank you Christopher," she said patting Santhos.

"Not a problem, miss," he said shyly.

"Right then. We will return about suppertime. Be ready for us," she said as she left the stable. She urged Santhos into a good run, for the boys had not stopped to wait for her but had kept going.

Santhos had always loved to run. He was still a young stallion and could run very fast. Ladrina always loved the wind in her hair and the feeling of flying. She always felt free when she and Santhos would run through the countryside.


	3. Chapter 3: A Place of Magic

Chapter 3: A Place of Magic

"Here she is. We thought we lost you," said Mandle with a laugh.

"Ladrina you are very slow," said Caspian.

"If I had not gone back, we would be without food, because, Caspian, you left the basket by the door," she said with a laugh.

Mandle gave a hearty laugh as Caspian began to blush.

"These woods are beautiful. The way the sun shines through the leaves and the light dances with the wind," said Caspian.

"Yes. I am excited to see the abandoned house. It has been so long since we have been there," said Ladrina.

"I do not remember more of a cave type structure than a house," stated Mandle.

"I have a cave image in my head as well," said Caspian.

"If it is a cave then it fits in with the Stories even more," said Ladrina, her voice like she was in a dream and with great excitement.

"Ladrina, what do you mean?" asked Mandle.

"The Stories of Aslan, and the four greatest Kings and Queens that ever reined Narnia," Caspian stated.

"You mean the legends. That is all they are. Legends. Myths. Nothing else," said Mandle in his usual adult tone of voice. Ladrina had always hated that tone of voice. It always made her feel small and too young to understand anything. But she knew that he right which was the hard part. They were legends. Legends with places that actually existed, which made her, think they were real.

"I realize where you are coming from, but I must disagree. There is proof that they could have happened," said Caspian.

"For example?" asked Mandle begging for a debate.

"The house. If it is a cave, then that proves at least the first part of the story," said Ladrina with hint of pleasure in proving Mandle wrong.

"How do you mean?" asked Mandle.

"Have you not heard the stories? Mandle, did you not pay attention when they were being told. When our uncle Caspian was alive, they were allowed but only as legends. Ever since Uncle Miraz became king they have been outlawed, banned if you will. You are not allowed to even think them. But there are some who believe they are true," said Ladrina with frustration. "You cannot argue something you know nothing about."

"You are right Ladrina. I am in the fault for not knowing full well what is being discussed. Would you therefore tell the stories that I may be able to argue fairly?" asked Mandle with an air of elegance. He knew he had been beaten.

"Gladly." She began to tell the tale of Aslan, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy, the four children who became great kings and queens of Narnia.

The story was interrupted as the three travelers arrived in a small open glen. There were hills to the North and mountains to the Northeast. The grass was greener than any field the three travelers had seen in either fortress, Caspian or Ladrina's.

"Here we are," said Ladrina as she reined in Santhos. The boys reined in their horses. The three looked out at the rolling land before them. Over in the Northwest corner there was a dark patch and a pile of rocks.

"Ladrina, over there," Caspian said as he pointed in the direction of the rock.

"Race you!!" She shouted with a laugh as she urged Santhos on into a gallop. Before Mandle knew what was happening, both Caspian and Ladrina were a ways ahead of him. He took off after them.

They had left him behind. To them, he was just another adult, another adult who did not care for the old stories. Ladrina and Caspian had spent much time together in the days when Mandle had been in training to be a warrior.

Ladrina, with her head start, was well ahead of the other two. She and Santhos were a good team. Caspian and Destrier were also a good team. Destrier and Santhos had run races like this before. Finally, Santhos who had not been galloping as fast he as could, suddenly got a burst of energy. It was as if a monster was behind him.

Ladrina was therefore the first one of the three to reach the rock formation.

"Whoa! Good boy," she said as she patted Santhos' neck. She noticed that Santhos was tense. His ears were up right and forward. "What is it boy?" she asked. She looked in the direction that Santhos was staring. He was staring at the opening to the house. Mandle had been right. It was more of a cave than a house. The only way you would know it was a house was the fact that it had a door, though it was not much of a door as it was broken in about ten different pieces.

Ladrina heard her name. It was in a voice so low that she first thought it was the wind in the nearby trees, but she heard it again, barely audible this time. It was not Mandle's voice nor was it Caspian's.

She dismounted and grabbed her dirk. She looked around her to see where the voice could possibly come from. It sounded as though it came from inside the cave. She looked into the mouth of the cave and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. They blinked. They were young yet wise with age, like they had seen the entire world. It was as though they were calling her forth into the cave.

"Ladrina?" a hand grabbed her shoulder. She whipped around prepared to defend herself only to see Caspian back up with hands in the air, a scared look on his face. She placed her hand on her chest with relief. She also saw Mandle finally arriving.

"What's the matter? You look as if you have seen death," Mandle said.

She looked back to the cave entrance, but received no comfort. The eyes were gone.

"Are we in danger?" asked Caspian, following her glance.

"I know not but there is as good a place as any to picnic right over there by that tree," she said pointing to a large oak tree. She attempted to use a voice that was braver than she felt. Her hand was shaking.

She put her dirk back into her boat sheath and unstrapped the basket from Santhos' saddle. She passed it to Caspian.

"Are you alright?" he asked obviously concerned.

"I'm fine. A little shaken but I'll be okay. I will tell you about it later," She said in a shaky voice. "Take this. I have to take Santhos away from this cave."

Mandle and Caspian walked over to the oak tree spread their cloaks on the ground and began to eat.

Ladrina lead Santhos to a tree near by the oak. She noticed that Santhos was still a bit tense.

"Hey boy," she said petting his velvety nose, "I know you saw those eyes as well as I did. It is okay boy," she said hugging his neck. Santhos nickered softly. "Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here. You will be okay."

She took off the bridle so Santhos could graze. She walked over the where the boys were eating. Throughout the whole picnic, she never let Santhos out of her eyes.

"Ladrina, you never finished the story," said Mandle after much talk and eating and laughing.

As she began to tell the story from where she had left off, she heard the voice again, louder than before. She stopped telling the story.

"What is it?" asked Mandle.

"Shh!" she shushed him quickly for she heard the voice again. "Please excuse me," she said as she jumped up from the cloaks and ran to the cave.

"Where are you going?" asked Caspian as she ran off. She didn't hear him.

"What is the connection between the cave and the stories?" asked Mandle.

"It is supposedly the home of Sir Tumnus," said Caspian.

"The faun?" asked Mandle surprised.

"Yes. Why do you look shocked?" Caspian asked as they got up and started walking after Ladrina.

"I was expecting an important person living here. Like one of those children," he said disappointed.

"He was a very important person in the story. It was he who told Queen Lucy all about Narnia and told her about the evils of the White Witch."

"How does that differ from the other children?"

"King Edmund. He was first found by the Witch and he became an instrument of evil against his siblings without knowing it."

"That is a horrible thing to make a child do. Did King Edmund eventually learn that he was on the wrong side?"

"Yes, but it was not until after he had betrayed his brother and sisters. He felt horrible. I believe the stories say that he said 'I wouldn't blame them if they never forgave me.'"

Meanwhile, Ladrina had been running to the cave. Santhos had noticed her sudden movements, and ran after her. Santhos having four legs won the race to the cave entrance.

"Santhos move." He didn't move. "Santhos move," She said more sternly than before.

Still there was no movement. She gently shoved Santhos far enough that she could enter the cave.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cave

Chapter 4: The Cave

The room she walked into was dark. There was enough light from the door and other breaks in the wall formation and ceiling that patches of light shone on what appeared to be a parlor. There was a thick layer of dust over everything. There was a fireplace and a table with overturned chairs. There were books with torn covers on the floor and on the bookshelf by the fireplace. It appeared that there had been a fight or a scuffle. She took a step and heard the sound of breaking glass. She looked down at her feet. There were bits of glass on the floor. There was a sort of trail. She followed it to a painting of a man's head with horns. She looked around again. There was what appeared to be a kitchen sort of area. There were cabinets with broken dishes. She noticed what looked like another room. She walked over to it slowly. The sound of the voice still rang in her ears, louder than before. She found a door. She reached for the handle.

"Ladrina!" called a voice from outside the cave. The voice was not the one she kept hearing. It was Mandle's, harsh and annoyingly loud.

"What do you see?" he asked in his demanding voice.

"I'll come out and tell you."

As she walked out she looked at the fireplace mantle. There was a flute with the usual two legs. It too was covered in dust. She picked it up. It was lighter than she thought it was going to be.

"Are you coming?" demanded Mandle.

"Be right there," she said as she pocketed the flute. She picked up the painting she had found earlier.

"What did you find?" Caspian asked, as she came out. Santhos had been blocking the entrance a bit. He now moved aside to let Ladrina pass.

"I found this," she said as she handed them the painting. "I think its portrait of a faun. It appears to be years old. There is more dust in there than the old abandoned house in the village."

"It is a man's head with horns. It could be a mock portrait. It proves nothing," said Mandle with an arrogant tone.

"I suppose not but it still could be," Caspian said with a little hope in his voice.

"You two can think what you want," said Ladrina as she patted the nose and neck of Santhos who had been nuzzling her. "Why didn't you follow me into the cave?" she asked, stroking Santhos' nose.

"Santhos would not let us pass. He blocked the doorway," said Caspian not really paying attention to the conversation. He was more interested in the painting.

"We wanted to go in and we would have, if your stupid beast had not gotten in the way," said Mandle with a demeaning tone. Santhos snorted in disgust and anger, or so Ladrina thought.

"He is faster than your horse, as well as more responsive. I can yell at your horse for hours before it hears me," she said stroking Santhos' muzzle. "I am sure he had a reason."

"He would not let us in the cave whether he is your horse or not. He refused to obey commands," said an annoyed Mandle.

"Maybe coming from you. All you ever do is yell at him," Ladrina said.

"I would not have to yell if he listened to me. I wanted to see what was inside."

"There is nothing in there. There is plenty of debris from what looks like a fight. There is a massive amount of dust, but there is nothing of value in there. Go look for yourself if you do not believe me."

"Please if you two are going to fight and argue, then I am going leave. I did not come here to listen to you two fight," said Caspian before Mandle had a chance to argue.

There was a silence as Ladrina and Mandle stared at each other.

"You two go ahead. I want to stay here. I do not want to leave," said Ladrina.

"Ladrina, come with us. I would feel much better about leaving if you came with me," pleaded Caspian.

"I have to leave. I told father of my leaving and he told me to return after lunch. Caspian, you should stay here with Ladrina. You do not have to but I am giving you the option of coming with me. I have insulted Ladrina and she will not talk to me. I must leave now to avoid hurting her further and because I have a schedule to keep," said Mandle impatiently.

"I will stay with Ladrina," said Caspian after a long thought.

"If that is your wish, then I shall not stop you."

"I should enjoy your company," said Ladrina.

The three had walked over to the other horses and began to pack up the picnic.

******

"What is the real reason that you wanted to stay?" asked Caspian after they could no longer see Mandle.

"I know Mandle to well to be able ride back with him. He would have continued the argument," she said in frustration with arms crossed as she looked out over the field.

"There is something else. What is it Ladrina?"

"I think there is something in the cave. I do not know what but I need to find it."

"Shall we go and look?"

"I see no reason against it."

"Will Santhos let us past?"

"He did not put up much of a fight with me."

"Let us go then." They walked to the cave entrance.

Santhos had been a bit away from them grazing. Santhos looked up and trotted over to the cave entrance. Caspian entered as Ladrina looked at Santhos. He was completely calm. He trotted up to Ladrina and looked her in the face.

"What is it with you? Before you would not let any of us near the cave and now you have no cares in the world about this cave. What changed?" She asked as she stroked Santhos's nose. Santhos nickered softly.

"I guess I'll never know," she said looking into the brown eyes of her horse.

"Ladrina!" called Caspian from inside the cave.

"Coming!" she said as she walked into the cave.

"What did you find?" she asked as she entered the cave. The smell of dust and mildew flew into her face.

"This," he said, proudly, as he held up a necklace chain with a medallion on it. She carefully took it into her hands. She gently turned it over in her hands. On one side there was a sword and shield. On the other was a fierce looking lion on its hind legs.

"It is beautiful."

"Old too."

"What do you suppose they mean the inscriptions I mean?"

"I know the sword and shield mean warrior or knight. The lion I'm not so sure."

"Kingdoms in the olden days would have a coat of arms representing their kingdom. I suppose it could be the coat of arms for Narnia. Do you think it is possible that this to belong to a knight of High King Peter or King Aslan?"

"If what you say is true then anything is possible. Is this what you were looking for?"

She handed the medallion back to Caspian as she remembered.

"The door," she whispered to herself.

"What?" asked Caspian who could barely hear her.

"The door. There was a door. I was going to open it but Mandle and his impatience kept me from doing so."

"Let us go look."

Ladrina walked over to the door. She stood looking at it. It was old and worn with age. It was almost as high as the ceiling. The handle was a simple piece of metal twisted in a spiral and attacked to the door twice.

"Do you want me to open it?"

"I can do it." And she opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ride Home

Chapter 5: The Ride Home

On the other side of the ancient door was a small room. It was covered in dust like the rest of the house, but there was something different from the rest of the house.

This room appeared to once be a study and was not as disorganized as the rest of the house. There were books and parchments all over the table in the middle. There was a candle stand on the wall that looked like it hadn't been used in many years. There was a lantern hanging from the roof. The glass on it was so dirty that even if you lit it, it would not affect the light in the room. There were long parchments on the floor, some of them were maps, and others were long writings. There were bookshelves much like the ones in the grand room filled with books and some had pages coming out of the spine. Some were placed backwards on the shelf. Some were so full of papers that they could not close properly. Some stacked on top of each other in every corner of the room.

Ladrina walked in and looked at the parchment on top of the table. It wasn't a long parchment and had turned yellow with age.

"What does it say?" asked Caspian who had followed her into the room.

"It appears to be a letter to someone. It says:

My dear friend,

I hope this reaches you in good spirits. The reason of this message is to warn you of things to come. My people mean to take over Narnia. And they will do it, make no mistake. I do not know when the attack will take place, but the king is planning an attack from the West.

I hope that our friendship will not be ruined because of my people. They mean to wipe out all creatures in Narnia, the talking creatures in particular. They fear the abnormal, which may be to your advantage. I urge you to go to the Kings and Queens of Narnia and tell them what I have told you. They will know what to do.

"Do you realize what this is?" Ladrina asked after she thought about it for a bit.

"Whoever lived here knew of an invasion from the West. What is the point?"

"Caspian, our people came from the West. Whoever this was knew that Caspian the Conqueror was planning to invade and conquer Narnia," Ladrina said.

"I think we should head back soon. It is getting dark outside. I will go see to the horses," said Caspian. As he turned to leave, he saw a letter with a name on it. He bent over and picked it up.

"Ladrina, do you have friends out in this area?"

"No. Why?" she asked not looking up from another parchment that she had found.

"Because there is a letter addressed to you."

"What?" She whirled around. Caspian handed her the letter and walked out of the room. She looked at the letter and flipped it over. It looked like a letter she would send to her father. It was sealed with a symbol she did not recognize. On it was written: Open in Solitude.

"How very odd," she said. "I guess I will have to open this later." She pocketed the letter and walked out of the room.

Caspian had already re-bridled Santhos and Destrier.

"What did it say?"

"I didn't read it. I thought you were in there with me. It had written upon it 'Open in Solitude.' I plan to read it tonight," she said as she mounted Santhos and urged him over the field toward the path they had taken.

They rode in silence for a while.

"You and Mandle never seem to get along for very long."

"He and I see things very differently. He thinks the stories are old tales that never actually happened while I think they did. I believe I have found proof. I have found things that have been able to line up exactly with the story. Places like that cave give me clues."

"Have you been able to prove them to anyone?"

"No. Mandle destroys all my evidence with logic and reason."

"Some things must be rationalized."

"And some things defy all explanation."

"Like what?"

"The letter to the faun from one of our own people before our history begins. A letter addressed to me, written hundreds of years before I was born. Explain that using logic."

"My logic tells me that it's either a large coincidence or its magic," Caspian said with confidence and a smile.

"I would agree with the latter. What else could it be?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Why are we auguring? You know the stories as well as I do. There is definite possibility that they did happen. Mandle is too old to understand the things he has never learned. His head is too full of useless facts.

"Ladrina, we are sixteen, almost seventeen. Perhaps we should grow up?"

"And forget about the real Narnia? No thank you. I will learn to arm, protect, and defend me and my people. But I will not learn the history they want me to. I do not care for lace and ribbons and the latest fashion and-."

"Ladrina! Calm yourself. I think I know you better than most. I know you prefer strategies over teas."

"You are the same way but you are not a girl. You do not have to deal with people telling you what you can and cannot do because you are a girl."

"When I become king that is one thing I plan to change. I do not like those rules. Always telling the women to do things that they do not wish to do. When we were little and we played those games, you always had a battle plan, and it always worked."

"That is because we had fake enemies so we always won."

"But even when we were with the other kids from the village, you always had some sort of battle plan."

"We always won because they did not want to mess with the prince. I have never been a general and I know very little of the battle field."

"When I become king, I do not want people learning stuff they do not want to learn. No one should be forced to do something they do not want to do."

"I think that right there is what will make you a great king. Your people will obey you because they love you. You will defiantly make a wonderful king.

"Thank you for the encouragement but I am not so sure. I do not think I am ready."

"You will, in time." The rest of the ride was spent talking about what they were going to do the next day and when they got to Miraz's castle.


	6. Chapter 6: A Message

Chapter 6: A Message

Ladrina sat on her bed ready to go to bed. The curtain was pulled back to allow the light from the lamp on the table next to her bed so she was able to read. The window was open letting the breeze in making it the perfect temperature. The lamp was able to give light to the places the fire could not. She pulled the letter out of her riding vest that was in the chair next to her bed. She turned it over in her hands and opened it.

_My dear Ladrina,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. I must start by saying that you have done a good job of trying to find proof of the stories and I'm writing to tell you they are real. The proof you need will come in time. _

_There is a war coming. The Telemarines are coming to wipe out all of the Narnians. You and your cousin can save the people you care about. You must believe me when I say that there are still old Narnians who are willing to fight. They live in hiding. You must believe me. _

_On the night of the next full moon, someone will meet you on the hill just outside of the stonewall, near the beaver's dam. They have news for you that I cannot give you. _

_I realize that this maybe a bit odd for you Ladrina but Aslan told me to write this. I dare not refuse him. Please take this letter seriously. It is not a joke._

_ Please do not give up hope. Others believe as you do. _

She folded the letter and put it away just as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

Her father and Caspian entered the room.

"Ladrina, you were saying earlier that you wanted to go to with Caspian to visit your uncle. Do you still wish to go visit them?" asked her Father as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Of course," she said.

"Then I will make arrangements for you, Caspian, your brother and a few others from the court to go with," said her father.

"We shall leave in a few days. Most likely we will leave the day after the full moon," said Caspian

"Right then. It is time for you to get some rest."

"Actually I would like a moment with Caspian, if allowed," said Ladrina

"Very well," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Good night Ladrina. Do not be up long," He said as he left the room.

"Thank you Father. Good night."

"Good night Uncle."

"I read the letter," Ladrina said after she was sure that her father would not hear.

"What did it say?"

"It… he, the writer, wants me to meet someone near the beaver's dam on the next full moon."

"There is an old beaver's dam near my castle. It is barely there anymore. We are planning to leave the day after the full moon. May I see the letter?"

"Of course," She said as she pulled out the letter. She noticed that there were two pieces of paper. There was another letter to a Queen Ladrina.

She absentmindedly passed the letter to her to Caspian. She began to read the other letter.

_My dear Queen Ladrina,_

_I hope this letter finds you in better spirits than I am in now. I am writing this as fast as I can. I am afraid that they are coming for us just as we had feared. The Telemarines are advancing. I have a friend on the inside as you know and they have informed me that this is the last warning that they can give me for fear of being found out. I will go into hiding after I finish writing this letter. Do not to look for me. I will find you when I feel the time is right. _

_War is upon us and I fear that we will not win. I hope our defenses will hold them back but they are a warring nation. Ever since the Kings and Queens disappeared in the woods, you have taken on the roles of all four of them. You have done well on your own and you have known who to get help from when we needed it most. I think now would be the right time ask them if they would be able to help Narnia._

_My advice is to stay with what you know. Stay with your strategies. They will help you. Do not wait for them to attack you at Cair Paravel. Defend yourself at the border and strategically retreat if need be. _

_I must leave now and go into hiding. I can hear their war drums in the far distance being a faun in all. I'm sorry that I cannot be of more help in your time of great need. I have faith in you as do many of the Narnians. Keep your spirits up. _

_Your advisor, _

Ladrina gasped when she read the name.

"What?" Caspian asked. He had finished the letter she had given him.

"Sir Tumnus was real. He was alive when our ancestors attacked and took over Narnia."

"That is not possible."

"But its here. The proof right here."

"It is possible that there was another Sir Tumnus who was the advisor to the Kings and Queens. I would most heartily agree that this could be proof-"

"He said he was a faun. In the letter, listen '_I must leave now I can hear drums off in the far distance being a faun in all._' Now tell me that this Tumnus is not the faun Mr. Tumnus."

"Well… um… I think you got me. I think you may be right."

"So you believe me when I say that I must go to the meeting on the hill in two days. We must leave the village tomorrow or the next day, but no later."

"I agree."

"Excellent. I will tell Father tomorrow morning."

"Speaking of morning, I should go so you can get some sleep," Caspian said as he got up from where he sat on her bed. "Good night Ladrina."

"Good night Caspian," Ladrina said as she got up to close the window.

******

Ladrina woke with a start. She had been asleep, remembering everything that had happened before arriving at her cousin's castle.

She was in a finely decorated room with elegant tapestries hanging on the walls. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace. The wind from the open window was gently blowing the curtains. There were no birds and Ladrina felt out of place because of it. She sat up and stretched. She got out of bed and began to get dressed. Just as she was finishing her hair a maid walked in and surprised her.

"I am sorry miss. I did not mean to startle you."

"I am just not used to having maids, such as yourself, enter my room while I am getting ready," Ladrina said.

"Do you not have maids at your castle?"

"No, I do not live in a castle like this. I live in a large mansion. We do not have maids."

"Oh well then, forgive me miss for startling you."

"Not a problem. Can you answer a question for me?"

"Depends on the question you ask, miss."

"Do you happen to know where Caspian is?"

"Certainly, miss. Prince Caspian is in the stables. I think he plans to ride out somewhere."

"Do you know where he plans to ride?"

"No miss, but the stable door is visible from the window there. If you can get his attention I suppose you could ask him yourself."

"Thank you very much," Ladrina said as she went to the window the maid had pointed out. She opened the window and looked out. She saw a spanning forest beyond the wall and the river just over the closest hill.

"Ladrina!" a voice called. Ladrina looked down to see Caspian waving at her.

"Hello! Where are you off to?" Ladrina called.

"I am off to lessons by the river. Do you wish to join me?"

"I gladly accept the invitation. If you will kindly wait for me, I will be down very soon."

******

"What are you learning about today?" Ladrina asked as they began to ride.

"I think we are learning about fish. Which ones are safe to eat or something. Understand I have been away for a few days so I cannot remember well."

"It shall be an adventure for the both of us then. How is Doctor Cornelius by the way?"

"He is well. As scatterbrained as ever though I'm afraid. He is always losing his glasses on his face."

"The signs of old age are becoming evident. It is the same with the Doctor. We should not treat them any different. I think that should go for anyone: children, ladies. People should not treat others different based on looks or gender." Ladrina said as she pulled Santhos to a stop.

"I agree. I think that the law forbidding women to learn to fight should not exist," Caspian said dismounting from Destrier.

"What about that law that requires a princess to be married by a certain age?" Ladrina asked as she dismounted.

"I take it from your tone that you dislike that law as well."

"You would be correct. I cannot say I have obeyed the other law about women not learning to fight." Caspian began to say something but was cut off.

"Ah, my two favorite pupils," said Doctor Cornelius as he greeted them both. He gave Ladrina a hug.

"Hello Doctor Cornelius. It is good to see you again," said Ladrina with a smile.

"I am glad you have returned to learn more from an old man who can never remember what he is teaching," said the fairly short man. He was older with a white beard and white hair. He was very sharp for being so old.

"How is my cousin?" Doctor Cornelius asked as they began to walk to the bank of the river.

"Your cousin? I do not know who you are referring to."

"My cousin is Professor Midrel. How is he?"

"The Professor is your cousin? I had no idea. He is doing well. He is still the same patient man that I have been learning from. He is very learned. He had a cold last month. It was awful. He had a fever and a cough that would shake the room sometimes. But he is quite well now. He said he was going to go visit family while I was away. Do you think he will come here?"

"I have heard no word from him in three months, but now is not the time to discuss such matters. On to the lesson," he said as they reached the bank of the river.

"Doctor, what are we learning about today?" asked Caspian trying to change the subject.

"I thought we would learn about the geography of Narnia, and how better to learn that to be outside where you can see it for yourself?"

******

Ladrina walked as quietly as she could down the hall. She slowly opened the door to Caspian's room.

"Caspian!" she whispered.

"Ladrina?" Caspian asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yes. Do you want to come with me to the hill to see what happens?"

"I will go but only to protect you. I will not go to the meeting. I will leave you at the foot of the hill."

"The meeting place is just beyond the river. If you want to come you must hurry. I plan to leave very soon. I will meet you in the stables in five minutes," she said as she closed the door.

"I'll be right there," said Caspian.

******

The dirt roads leading away from the castle made it possible for their hoof beats to be muffled. Caspian and Ladrina pushed their horses hard. Santhos and Destrier were exhausted by the time they reached the far woods.

Caspian and Ladrina dismounted so as to give the horses a chance to catch their breath. Caspian held Destrier's reigns and walked quietly alongside each other while Ladrina and Santhos walked next to each other in perfect synchronization. They stopped at the base of a hill.

"You wait here and I should return very soon. If I scream, leave as fast as you can. I do not want you to get hurt."

"Why would I have come if not to help you when you are in danger? You have not had the training-" he said as Ladrina began to go up the hill with Santhos.

"Caspian, please, just trust me, all right? I know what I am doing. If things are safe I will call you up. I wanted someone to talk to on the way back. If you want to leave now I will understand," Ladrina said as she began to walk up the hill.

"Ladrina?" Caspian said. Ladrina turned. "Be careful."

"I will," she said as she continued up the hill.


	7. Chapter 7: The Knight

Chapter 7: The Knight

At the top of the hill was a clearing. When Ladrina and Santhos arrived, Ladrina stopped to look up at the stars. She had seen them many times before, but there on the hill she felt that there was a magic about them. They seemed so much closer and more magnificent.

She had to pull herself away from them when she heard Santhos neigh. It wasn't a happy or gleeful neigh; it was one of terror and horror.

Ladrina quickly looked around her. She got in front of Santhos and drew her sword. Ladrina noticed that Santhos was staring straight ahead of her.

Ladrina gasped when she saw the eyes from before, the eyes that had haunted her dreams for the past few days. As she looked at them, they did not seem as dangerous as before. They seemed more gentle and more of one meeting an old friend. There was an overwhelming shadow of a creature silhouetted in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Ladrina demanded as she held on to Santhos' reigns.

"I am not going to hurt you, unless you leave me no choice," said a voice that seemed very wise and aged.

"You have not answered my question. Tell me who you are."

"I am a friend; a friend who has come to give you instructions."

"Will you please show yourself? I would like to look at the face of a friend."

There was no sound as the shadow grew larger. First part of the shadow to emerge from the darkness was the snout of a cat but much larger. Then a face of a lion and a mane emerged from the shadow. Santhos neighed and reared in terror and fright.

"Santhos!" Ladrina called as she tried to regain control of him. She was pulling the reigns down and talking to him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hey Santhos, there is nothing to fear boy. He will not hurt us. I am not going to let him hurt you. It is all right boy. It is all right. Hush now." Ladrina wrapped her arm around Santhos' neck, and patted him. She whispered to the horse calming him down.

When it became clear that Santhos was not going to calm down, Ladrina decided to take Santhos down to Caspian and return to the lion. She had noticed that the lion had been twitching his tail a little more than Ladrina would have liked. She did not like the look in his eyes either. She gathered the reigns and began to walk down the hill.

"Please excuse me lion. Santhos is upset by your presence. I will bring him down to my cousin and return very shortly."

"That will not be necessary. Please bring him here," the lion said very gently. Ladrina almost trusted him.

"If you will forgive me lion, but I do not think it wise. I have been taught that lions will eat animals if they are not careful. I dare not risk you eating my horse. He is not just a horse. He is a friend to me; I can tell him anything. I have raised him up from a colt," Ladrina said still trying to control Santhos.

Santhos thrashed his head so hard that Ladrina lost the reigns. Santhos went wild for a moment. Ladrina tried once again to gather the reigns. Suddenly Santhos stopped with a jerk. The lion had walked over to him. The lion gently whispered something to Santhos. Ladrina watched as Santhos' whole body relaxed. Santhos trotted over to Ladrina and nudged her toward the lion a step.

"I think we are ready to hear what you have to say lion." Ladrina said in a shaky voice hoping she would not appear afraid of the great majestic beast in front of her. She dared not upset it for fear of being eaten and not being able to defend Santhos. She did not want the lion to travel down the hill and find Caspian there waiting for her to return.

"You are wise to trust your horse."

"Thank you. My tutor taught me that you must trust and build a bond with your horse and he will always be loyal. Santhos in a way is more human than other horses I have seen. He almost seems human at times," Ladrina said.

"There is a good reason for that," the lion said with a tone as if he was hinting at something.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He means that I am able to speak. I have waited for the day when I would be able to tell you and this lion is telling me that I can."

"Santhos? But how?"

"I am a Narnian horse. By nature I am able to talk."

"Then the legends are true," Ladrina said in excitement.

"Yes they are very true," said Santhos.

"If the two of you will quiet down please, I will continue with what you need to know." Ladrina turned to face the lion and sat down on a log. Santhos stood behind her facing the lion.

"Ladrina, first, follow your heart in every situation. Your head may disagree sometimes but follow your heart. Second, keep your cousin close to you. He will need your help and you will need his.'

"Santhos, first, be wise in who you tell your secret too. Second, keep Ladrina and Caspian safe.'

"Both you hear this well: War is coming. You both need to be brave and fight with your hearts."

They watched as the lion walked silently out of the glen. They never would have known he was leaving if they had not seen him disappear into the night.

"How long have you been able to talk?" asked Ladrina.

"All my life. My mother told me as a young colt to keep quiet."

"Then you heard me wish that you could talk?"

"Yes. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you when I heard you. I would have told you then but your cousin was with you."

Ladrina gasped. "Caspian! I forgot about him. He is waiting for us. We must get back to him right away!" Ladrina said.

"Agreed."

"Um, Santhos, would it be alright if I rode on your back?"

"Ladrina, please treat me like you would any other horse. I have seen how other Telmarines treat their horses and I thank the lion that I have you as my owner. You treat me like a well loved pet. Please do not treat me any different now that you know my secret."

"I will do my best not to."

Caspian and Destrier had been waiting for what seemed like hours. At first he had stood as a look out. But as time went on he realized that they were not returning any time soon. He decided to sit down by a tree and rest his eyes for a little bit.

When he heard hoof beats and Ladrina's voice, he stood up straight.

"Ladrina?" Caspian was nervous. Ladrina could tell. His voice was shaky.

"Yes, I am here and I am unharmed."

"How did it go? Did he show up? What was the message?"

"It went as well as could be expected. A lion showed up. The message was to keep you close to me. You will need my help and I will need yours."

"What does that mean?" asked Caspian after he thought about it for a while.

"I think it means exactly what it says. We should be close to each other, maybe not physically but in mind. He said there was a war coming. I hope we are not invaded."

"Whom would we be invaded by?"

They rode back discussing things.

******

A hand on his shoulder shaking him woke Caspian up night later.

"What?" asked Caspian.

"Get up! Now! They will be coming soon. I have a small bag of food and clothes for you. Well get up! Move!" said Doctor Cornelius.

Caspian got out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could.

"Why do I have to get up in the middle of the night? Are we going to look at the stars?"

"I am afraid not. You have to flee for your life this night."

"Why?"

"Your aunt has had a son, and your uncle wants him to be the next king."

"But to do that he would have to kill me."

Doctor Cornelius gave him a look.

"My uncle has showed nothing but kindness to me since my father died."

"He murdered your father."

"My father died by the arrow of an archer, an enemy archer."

"If by enemy you mean one of Miraz's archers, then yes that story is true. Continue packing. I will meet you in the stables. Now hurry!"

******

Caspian arrived in the stables to see Destrier saddled and ready to go. He attached the small sacks of food that Doctor Cornelius had provided him to the saddle along with his larger saddle bag. He mounted as the Doctor came out of the shadows carrying something rapped in a white cloth.

"Before you leave, take this horn. They say it is the horn of Queen Susan herself. When you blow it, help will come to your rescue. Do not use it unless you absolutely need to."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You are welcome my prince. Now, you must leave. Go!"

"Goodbye Doctor Cornelius!"

"Go!" Doctor Cornelius said as he smacked the rump of the horse. Destrier reared and began to run. The dirt roads of the village muffled the sound of the heavy hoof falls as Destrier flew past the houses in the village.

Caspian escaped to the outer wall of the castle. He stopped to take a quick breath. He turned to look at the place that he had grown up in when he heard hoof beats, fast and hard. He saw a rider with a helmet and armor coming at him. He urged Destrier on toward the forest. The knight, seeing as he was wearing armor with Miraz's symbol on the front, continued to pursue him. Caspian expected to have more soldiers after him. The night was silent except for the two horse's hoof beats and the clinking of the knight's armor.

When Caspian reached the river, he raced through it. The ripples created by every footfall of Destrier distorted the spectacular image of the moon and stars above. The splashing was loud and almost metallic as Destrier's horseshoes hit the rocky bed of the river. Caspian had hoped to lose the knight at the river but with all the noise he was making he was unsure. Destrier pushed hard through the water. It was deeper than Caspian had expected or remembered.

When they made it to the other bank of the river, Caspian reigned in Destrier and looked behind. He saw the knight staring at him from the opposite bank of the river. The knight did not move. His horse was still and reigned. Caspian had the river in front of him and the forest behind him. He stared at the knight for what felt like hours. Caspian was glad to give Destrier a chance to catch his breath.

The knight slowly edged his horse into the water. The horse went at a trot through the water minutely disturbing the water. Caspian took off down the bank. He noticed a small path and followed his instinct and took a sharp turn on to it. He continued to ride hard along this over grown path. Branches scraped Caspian's face and Destrier's legs.

Caspian stopped when he saw the sunrise peeking over the tree tops and listened for any sign of the knight; there was none. There were only the sound of Destrier's hard breaths. Caspian dismounted and took the bridle off.

"Get some rest boy. You have worked hard. You deserve a good long sleep," Caspian said as he stroked Destrier's nose and neck. He was breathing so hard he was shaking. Caspian feared that Destrier was going to fall over and die of exhaustion. Destrier knelt down on the ground rapped his head around his body. He was asleep in moments. Caspian lay down beside Destrier. He had not meant to fall asleep, but with the adventure of the night, he was more tired than he had thought, and was asleep in minutes.

******

When Caspian awoke, the sun the sky was a combination of purple, blue and pink. The sun was setting. He woke Destrier and they continued along the path. They went at a fast trot. Caspian had no idea where he was going.

Suddenly, Caspian heard a horn, the horn of Miraz's trackers, followed by the sound of hoof beats and shouts. Caspian urged Destrier into a gallop. They flew down the path.

Caspian pulled Destrier to a halt in a clearing. He looked around to see if they had lost them or if there was small path that lead away from the one they were on. The sound of the trackers was closer than before. Caspian urged Destrier again, but as Destrier took off Caspian's forehead collided with a large tree branch. Caspian tried to pull Destrier to a halt. Destrier reared up and Caspian fell off.

Caspian fell in a heap on the ground. His head hurt from the branch and now his leg hurt from falling. With his vision a bit blurred he saw what looked like a creature coming at him. He was hearing shouts and horns in the distance. He remembered the trackers. He tried to stand but his leg would not let him.

He heard a voice yelling at him. 'The horn, lad, blow the horn!' Caspian did not think to look who spoke to him but blew the horn with all his might. The horn's sound reverberated through the woods. Leaves shook and fell from the trees.

The neigh of a horse was heard loud and sounded like it was coming fast in his direction. Caspian looked behind him and saw the knight from the night before tearing down the path toward him.

'The horn is supposed to call for help, not call your enemy. It must be broken.' Caspian thought, as the knight and his horse leaped over Caspian. The knight stopped for a moment and looked at Caspian through the visor of his helmet, then turned away toward the path that Caspian had come down.

The knight, in the light of the fading sun, reared his horse and gave a battle cry that shook Caspian's insides. More leaves fell from the trees. To Caspian it felt as if time stood still. The sound echoed so that is sounded like ten knights giving a battle cry. The advancing trackers saw the knight and were terrified. The knight was wearing armor of a general who had died recently in battle. To the men, it was a ghost. Telemarines are afraid of the forest for they believe that it is haunted. The men feared the knight and did not dare attack for they knew that ghosts are immortal and to fight a dead general is suicide. The leader called 'Retreat. If he is in there, he is a dead man anyway!'

The knight watched as all the trackers fled the forest as fast as their horses could take them. He gave a hearty laugh, turned around and saw Caspian lying on the ground unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8: The Others in the Forest

Chapter 8: The Others in the Forest

When Ladrina heard that Caspian had left the castle, she left early that morning to see if she would have more luck finding him the trackers. She was not too worried about Caspian. If he was injured the trackers would have found something.

Ladrina rode at a trot through the forest, following a path with many twists and turns. She was a skilled tracker and was able to find Caspian's trail easily. The path she was on went around the clearing. The air was still and peaceful.

Professor Midrel had told her about the forest, and the creatures that inhabited it. He told her which ones were hospitable and which ones would try to kill her. The Professor was dwarf by decent. His grandmother was a dwarf, and therefore Doctor Cornelius was also part dwarf.

"We are here," Ladrina said dismounting. "It would appear the Caspian fell off and was carried away into this stump."

"It does not look like any one lives here," said Santhos looking around. They were in the clearing looking at ancient trees. There was a large stump that was slowly rotting. The trees above them created a nice cover from the blaring sun. It was humid from a large thunderstorm the night before. Santhos' ears began to twitch.

Ladrina looked around and heard shouting voices. She listened harder.

"Where am I?" shouted a voice that was very familiar to Ladrina

"There they are. Come on!" Ladrina shouted as she ran to the stump. She found the entrance and followed a hallway of sorts down to a landing where she waited. She looked into the dimly lit room. There was Caspian standing with a hand on his head and the other was holding his sword.

"Clam down boy!" shouted a gruff voice.

"Where am I?" Caspian shouted again.

"You're safe. Please put the sword away," shouted a voice that was gentle.

Ladrina watched as Caspian put his sword down.

"I told you we should have killed him," said a voice of malice.

"Nikkabrik I told you I would take care of it," whispered the gentle voice.

Ladrina walked into the room ready to defend Caspian.

"Where did you come from?" asked the gentle voice which belonged to a badger.

"I came from the door way. Is that so odd?" Ladrina said with a laugh as she sheathed her dirk.

"Who are you?" asked the voice of malice which belonged to a black dwarf by the name of Nikkabrik.

"I am Princess Ladrina. That is my cousin," she said pointing to Caspian.

Caspian was confused by the talking creatures. His head hurt so much that when he stood up to demand an explanation and proceeded to fall over.

"Caspian," Ladrina said as she ran over to catch him.

"Ladrina?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, Caspian, I am here. What happened to his head?" Ladrina asked.

"He was riding and he hit his head on a branch, fell off his horse and I bandaged his head with the help of some unknown knight and he has been here since," said Trufflehunter.

"Been asleep most of the time though. First time he's been up for the past two days," said a red dwarf by the name of Trumpkin. "Comes in here wielding a sword."

"Wait, am I talking to a badger?" asked Caspian.

"Yes. My name is Trufflehunter."

"And you two are dwarfs, yes?" asked Caspian.

"Trumpkin and Nikkabrik at you your service," said Trumpkin standing up to his full height of about three feet and bowing. Nikkabrik grumbled something about his services under his breath. "You never explained who he is Princess."

"He is Prince Caspian. Miraz is our uncle."

"You're Telemarine royalty?" Nikkabrik yelled. He was horrified and furious. "I told you guys we should have killed him. Now they are going to go back, tell them where we are and we will be dead before the month is over."

"No it's not like that," Ladrina said

"We don't want to go back. We had to run for our lives. Our uncle wants to kill us. He fears that I will rise up and take my rightful place on throne. You see my father died when I was little and too young to take the throne. My uncle has been ruling in his stead until I am old enough to take my place as king."

"What caused you to run away?"

"Our aunt had a son. Miraz wants his son to be the next king and with Caspian alive that cannot happen."

"Now, I assume, there is a price on your heads?" asked Trumpkin.

"And we have done nothing wrong except for the fact that we exist and our existence does not work with Miraz's plans."

"Like us," said Trufflehunter, "We are hunted because we are talking beasts."

"But you are supposed to be extinct," said Caspian.

"You're supposed to be dead," said Nikkabrik.

"Touché," said Caspian impressed. "Trufflehunter, I vaguely remember the knight but what happened to my horse?

"He ran off after you fell off. I'm afraid that I may have scared him away and caused him to rear and knock you off in the first place. He never saw a badger like me I guess," said Trufflehunter apologetically.

"He never was one for surprises. Thunder scares him too," said Ladrina as she helped Caspian to his feet.

"Do not feel bad. He has always been skittish," Caspian groaned as he stood up. He began to walk around the small room slowly, regaining the use of his legs. He was shaky at first. Ladrina noticed that he was concentrating on something. She assumed that it was walking.

"Ladrina, how did you find me?" Caspian asked.

"I tracked you to the clearing and followed the trail to the base of the stump. I heard the shouting and followed my ears."

"Caspian if you are able, I think it might be a wise idea if you met some of the other creatures in hiding. Do you think you can walk?"

"I think I can," Caspian said with strength. "If Ladrina will help me. I do not know how far I will be able to get but I am willing to try."

"…and these are the Bugly bears. And those fine fellows," Trufflehunter pointed to a small group of mice that were about two feet tall, "are Reepicheep the mouse and his small band of mice. Some of the finest soldiers I have ever met. I think you have met most of your army."

"Army?"

"Yes if we are going to get your throne back we need to have an army. Most believe that you are going to make a good king. Some question whether you should be king or not but I know you will do a fantastic job," said Ladrina.

"So you are saying that I have to convince them to fight with me?"

"Yes."

"And when am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm so glad you asked. Later tonight there is a council of the creatures and Trufflehunter thinks we, ah, you should talk to them there."

"What should I say?"

"Just be yourself. Answer their questions and tell them your story. They should understand."

"…beyond these woods I am royalty." Caspian stood alone in the middle of a dark clearing in the forest. He was giving his speech like a real king. His voice resonated among the trees and rocks. "The throne of Narnia is rightfully mine. If you help me get it back I can bring peace between us, your people and mine." He looked to Ladrina.

"A few days ago," Ladrina stood up and walked next to Caspian, "Caspian and I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or fauns, or the rest of the Narnian folk. But look around you. There are so many of you. Your strength and numbers are something the Telemarines never could have imagined. Two days ago, we thought you were extinct. Clearly we were wrong. "

"When I was in danger, I blew this horn," He held up the white horn that had called the knight. "Whether this horn is magic or not, we are all linked to it and it brought us together. Together we have a greater chance to take back what is ours."

There was a pause as all the creatures in the clearing let what Caspian and Ladrina had said sink in. It was the leader of the centaurs that spoke first. He stepped forward and drew his sword.

"If you will lead us, then my brothers and I offer you our swords." The rest of the centaurs drew their swords as did the Fauns, the dwarves and also all of the mice. Ladrina looked around the clearing. She saw animals bowing to him: wolves, foxes, large cats, and bears as well as many Narnian animals that she did not know the name of.

Reepicheep spoke up. "And we offer you out lives, unreservedly."

There was a moment of silence.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, your majesties."

"We need to be ready. We need to find soldiers and weapons. And quickly," Caspian said as he stood up straight and spoke with clarity and with authority.

"They will be here soon I fear," Ladrina whispered to Caspian but it was in vain. All the surrounding creatures have much better ears than humans do.

Ladrina noticed one of the wolves sniffing.

"What do you smell?" she asked him.

"I don't know. There are two creatures coming but they don't smell like full humans. It's a confusing sent, your majesty."

"Yes, I hear creatures walking like humans but they are not quite human. Their feet scuffle more like dwarves," said a squirrel.

"Are we in danger?" asked a fox cub.

"Hardly but someone should go check it out," said a centaur.

"You two badgers and you two wolves go and bring these two to us alive. Do not harm them if they are unarmed," Caspian commanded.

The four animals bowed and quickly left the glen. Everyone waited in silent anticipation.

"Ow! What on earth?" cried one voice.

"Oof! Do stop shoving. We are moving and are unarmed," said another voice.

"We are but weary travelers. Please leave us alone."

"We have an important task which must be completed soon."

The voices came closer to the glen with every sentence. Finally they emerged from where the wolves and the dwarves had left.

"Here they are Majesties," said the leader wolf.

"Oh my, Professor Midrel?" gasped Ladrina

"And Doctor Cornelius?" Caspian said bewildered. The students ran and hugged their teachers

"But how did you-? Why are you-? What are you doing here?" Caspian spluttered.

"We bring news. Your flight is known among the people and therefore the guards. Miraz will be looking for you. We must prepare you two for the on coming battle."

"But Professors we are prepared. Look around you. This is our army."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No, but we were about to discuss it."

"Sire, if I may?" asked one of the centaurs.

Caspian turned to look at the centaur.

"We should bring the battle where we want."

"Where is the nearest fortress?" asked Caspian.

"Aslan's How. It's a fort of sorts. It's defensible," said the centaur.

"How far away is it?" asked Ladrina.

"About a day and a half walk."

Caspian and Ladrina looked at each other in an attempt to read the others thoughts on the subject. They both had the same idea.

"Let's go there. We leave tonight," stated Caspian, the authority back in his voice.

"Caspian, have you blown the horn?" asked Doctor Cornelius. The whole company was moving toward Aslan's How.

"Yes and when I did a knight arrived to my rescue. Why?"

"I was just wondering if we should call the Kings and Queens of old."

"I think that would be a brilliant idea," Ladrina chimed in.

"But we must wait. Until we are in dire need of them," said Professor Midrel.

The next day and a half was devoted to planning out battle strategies. The army had grown a bit since leaving the war council. Ladrina and Caspian were inseparable as they, along with many others, were preparing Aslan's How for battle.

With in four days of their arrival at Aslan's How, the first of Miraz's men were spotted.

"That can only mean the rest of the men are one their way," said Doctor Cornelius.

"And so it begins," said Caspian drearily.

"When the time comes in which we must blow the horn, will the kings and queen of old come here?" asked Ladrina.

"No, I do not think so. They will most likely arrive at Cair Paravel to the East or at the Faun's cave to the Northwest. We should send someone to both places."

"But who?"

"Sire if I may be of any assistance," said Trumpkin. I will go to the East and get them from Cair Paravel."

"I will go to the Northwest and bring them from the Faun's House," said one of the squirrels.

"Thank you. You both are very brave."

"Caspian, do mind if I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ladrina. He nodded. The two left the room.

"I do not think you need me any more. I have given you all of my advice and my plans. I think you can do the rest on your own. You are ready. With that being said may I join one of the parties to go get the Kings and Queens?"

Caspian deliberated for a moment. "Yes. Go with the Squirrel."

"I think I would only slow him down. He would make better time by himself."

"Perhaps but go with the squirrel. I think that you would a bit safer in territory that you know."

"I want to explore unknown land. Let me go with Trumpkin."

"No." he sighed. "I want you to be able to have the chance to go back home. If you go the other direction and you decide-"

"Decide to what? Abandon my king? Caspian you must be crazy. I don't want to go back to my old life. I want adventure."

"Please, don't question me. Go with the squirrel. My reasons are complicated and you wouldn't understand."

Ladrina stood very still. Caspian could tell that she was unhappy about his decision. She reluctantly bowed her head and said through clenched teeth, "As you wish my king." She turned and went to her quarters to gather her things.

The next day the battle began. In the middle of the day the rest of Miraz's men arrived. They had set up camp with in hours of their arrival. They launched the first attack. Caspian's men fought well and better than Caspian could have imagined. He was forced to retreat to the inner cave of the How.

"If there was a better time to blow the horn, I can't think of one," said Doctor Cornelius.

Caspian nodded. He ran to the top of the How and blew the horn as hard as he could.


	9. Chapter 9: Departures and Revelations

Chapter 9: Departures

Ladrina and the squirrel were busy packing when Caspian walked in.

"Majesty," Ladrina said.

"Ladrina please don't be mad at me I just think this is the better plan. Here," as he gave her the medallion they had found in the cave so long ago it seemed. Their world had changed so much in a few short days. Now they were running for their lives, giving speeches to mythical creatures and leading an army.

"I cannot take this from you."

"I want you to have this."

"Why?"

"Because it means more to you than it does to me. I look at it and I see a medallion. You look at it and see a grand knight of Narnia. Please." Ladrina looked at Caspian with distain. She was annoyed with his orders, but tried not to let it show.

"No, you keep it." She said with a sigh. "You need the power of a knight more than I do. Besides you found it."

Caspian was about to question her when she closed her pack and left the room.

The squirrel jumped on the back of saddle attaching some of his stuff.

"I think I am about ready. Just let me think for a moment." Ladrina laughed at the little creature as she mounted Santhos. She would never tire of the chatter from the little creature.

"I forgot something." He dashed off to find whatever he had forgotten.

"Ladrina, you forgot your saddle bag," Caspian said as he came out of the room. Ladrina was about to get down when Caspian strapped the bag to the saddle.

"Thank you. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best. Be careful please."

"I will."

"Wait for the signal before you leave." Ladrina nodded and Caspian left the room. The squirrel came leaping back into the room.

"I didn't forget anything. I only thought I did."

"Come on lets go," Ladrina said as the squirrel jumped on to the horn of the saddle and she saw the signal. Ladrina urged Santhos into a gallop as they flew out the back entrance to the How.

Caspian watched from the top of the How as the figure of his cousin disappeared into the woods and as the figure of Trumpkin traveled the opposite direction.

"Be safe." Caspian hung his head praying that he knew what he was doing.

As Caspian walked back into the How he thought about the war.

"Caspian?" asked Professor Midrel. "Are you alright? You seem to have something on your mind or at the very least, something is troubling you."

"Am I doing the right thing by bringing these people into a war? I am not even King yet and I'm already declaring war."

"These people just met you. They barely know you and they are willingly following you into battle. That shows courage on their part and the strength of a leader on yours. Do not lose hope in your people for if you lose hope in them they will lose hope in you. You need to trust yourself and follow your instincts. I believe that Ladrina has told you that before yes?"

"Yes. But she is not here now to guide me."

"Caspian, as much as you think you need her, you can make it on your own. It might be a good thing for the both of you to be away from each other for a bit."

"But what if something happens to her?"

"What if something did happen to her? What would you do? Perhaps the better question would be what could you do? You are going to have so many responsibilities as King you may not have time to spend every minute with her. "

"But she is my cousin."

"That is not an excuse. What if nothing happens to her? What if she comes back the same? She is on this journey, as are you, to learn something new about her. She wants to have the chance to make her own decisions. She would never have received that chance if she didn't leave Miraz's court. That is part of why she was so upset when you sent her back towards home. It's not the adventure that she wanted." There was a pause. "Why did you send her back toward home?"

"I thought that maybe she would realize that this war is to dangerous and she would go back to her father and brother. If she went the other way she wouldn't have that opportunity."

Professor Midrel sighed. "Caspian, it's nice that you wanted to give her that chance but give Ladrina a bit more respect. Do you honestly think that given the chance to go back home that she would take it, knowing that by leaving you would be at risk? She would never abandon you. I think that is why she was so hurt. She thinks that you don't trust her. That you think that she is a coward who would abandon their king in the heat of battle."

Caspian hung his head. He had let his cousin down. It was too late to apologize to her now. All he could do was to hope and pray to the spirits that she would survive so that he could apologize.

A few days later a knight reined his horse at the top of the hill. He observed his surroundings. The hill was an overlook of the river. The river was not fast moving but it was fast enough that you could get swept away to the sea if you tripped. He had the river in front of him and the forest behind him. He watched as a boy and a dwarf began to fight. He went unnoticed by the others in the group below. There were four humans and a dwarf altogether.

There was an older boy of about 17. He stood like a king and carried himself as such. A girl who looked about 16 but she carried herself like a mother or a queen, protective yet graceful. The boy who was fighting was about 14 from his look but he fought like a general in an army. The youngest was a girl of about 11. She was full of life as she cheered the younger boy on. As the knight watched he noticed that the dwarf and the boy were evenly matched.

Suddenly the boy made a move that caught the dwarf off guard. The dwarf yelled in pain. The knight began to charge. His horse was a blur of strong brown legs. The hoof beats were fast and loud. The knight drew his sword. A battle cry drew the attention of the group below. It was the little girl who saw the knight first.

"Peter!" screamed the little girl pointing at the knight coming down the hill. The oldest boy looked to where she was pointing. He barely had time to pull his sword before the knight was on top of him. The knight swung his sword but the boy, Peter by name, was ready. He blocked the knight's attack. The knight continued riding a little ways.

He turned his horse and shouted, "Release the dwarf!"

"Don't let him have me. That is the symbol of Miraz!" cried the dwarf.

"Never!" called the oldest girl.

"As you wish," said the knight as he charged Peter once again but this time Peter was ready.

Peter blocked the knight's sword and knocked him off his horse. The knight rolled then got to his feet.

"Release the dwarf," he bellowed. The voice seemed distant somehow to Peter.

"No," Peter bellowed back. He charged the knight and sparks flew as the knight blocked the attack with a loud crash. The two continuously blocked the other's attack and each clash of the swords was like thunder as it echoed. The sounds of blade on blade seemed to make the ground shake.

The knight got one good swing and hit Peter in the back of the leg. Peter fell to the ground in pain. The knight had not broken the skin but it hurt.

"Peter!" the older children shouted as they ran to his side with their weapons drawn. The oldest girl had a bow and arrow. The boy had a sword that looked very much like Peter's. The little girl ran to Peter.

"Release the dwarf!" said the knight. He and Peter were both fairly out of breath.

"Show your face!" said Peter as the pain subsided and he stood up.

"Do you promise to release the dwarf?"

"Maybe."

"Then maybe I will show my face."

"Su put it down. Ed, please. Protect the dwarf. I'm fine," He commanded.

"But Pete-" Edmund protested.

"Go Ed!" He turned his attention back to the knight. The knight had made no move to remove his helmet. In fact he hadn't moved at all.

"Are you willing to fight me again?" the knight asked.

"Yes." They began to follow the rules of formal fighting. They circled and behaved like perfect gentlemen until Peter got a little cocky and let his guard down. The knight took advantage of that moment and hit Peter with the broad side of his sword on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Peter cried as he gripped his shoulder. "No, Lu, stay where you are," he said between gasps of breath, as he pointed to the little girl. "I'm fine. He didn't break the skin. It just stings."

"For the last time, release the dwarf!" the knight shouted sounding annoyed.

"Not until I see your face!" Peter shouted as he lunged at the knight and knocked him to the ground. His helmet fell off.

A long brown braid fell from where a hat of metal had been moments ago. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Trumpkin all looked at the girl in armor and gasped.

"Ladrina?"


	10. Chapter 10: Explanation

Chapter 10: Explanation

"Hello Trumpkin," Ladrina said with a smile between deep breaths. "You all right?" She stood up to face Trumpkin and Peter. She bent over to grab her helmet.

"Trumpkin, you know her?" asked Susan, the oldest girl. Peter would have but he was out of breath.

"Yes ma'am. This is Caspian's cousin. I'm fine Ladrina, but that was frightening. We thought you were a soldier."

"You're a girl?" asked Edmund, the younger boy who had fought the dwarf, dismayed.

"Of course she's a girl Ed. Only a girl could fight Peter and win," said Lucy, the little girl, teasingly.

Peter still held his sword.

"Put it down Pete. She's done fighting with you," said Susan.

"Your friend is wise."

"What if she tries to take the dwarf?" claimed Peter.

"Why? We're going back to the same place Aslan's Howe," said Trumpkin.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked as she whistled a deep penetrating whistle.

"What was the point of that?" asked Peter, annoyed, as he put his sword away. The sound of horse hoofs was heard on the rocky beach.

The horse walked up behind Ladrina and nudged her.

"Hey boy," she said. "Good job," she whispered in his ear.

Lucy ran over to Ladrina and the horse.

"Lucy!" cried Susan as she tried to stop her.

"It is alright. This is Santhos and he won't hurt her. Right Santhos?" Ladrina said as she took off some of her armor.

"Yes Ma'am. I won't hurt you," he said to Lucy, "unless you bite me or something."

"I promise to be good," Lucy said with a giggle. "Susan, come feel how soft his mane is."

Susan and Edmund walked over to Santhos and Lucy. Peter walked very slowly watching Ladrina the whole time.

"Trumpkin this can't be them, can it?" she asked as she pulled him aside for a brief moment. He nodded.

"What? This is impossible. The stories say that the kings and queens reigned 1300 years ago, and they were all much older than this when they reigned."

"I know the Stories, but they have the same names, they know Cair Paravel as though they lived there for many years. A side from their age's… well you saw how Peter fought. He fought like a king."

"This is impossible," Ladrina said in frustration.

"Is there a problem?" asked Peter.

"No. Well… yes. But…I… I need to change out of this armor. I will explain after I change. I need to sort some things out first. Please excuse me," she said as she grabbed her saddlebag and walked off into the woods. Peter watched her go.

"Do you think we can trust her?" asked Peter of the others when he was sure that Ladrina could not hear him.

"Sire, if I may, she is the most loyal to Caspian of any of the men. She rarely lets him out of her sight," said Trumpkin.

"Sir, if I may add to that," said Santhos as he walked up, "Ladrina may be rash in her actions but her heart is pure and strong. You saw her. She thought the lad was going to kill Trumpkin in the duel you had. When she heard Trumpkin yell out in pain, she acted to save his life."

"Thank you Santhos and Trumpkin. What do you guys say?" asked Peter.

"I like her. I think she was harsh only because Ed accidentally hurt Trumpkin. It's like when she hurt you; we ran to your side," said Lucy.

"Su?" Peter asked.

"I think we should. She knows what she wants and knows her boundaries. How many times did she ask for us to release Trumpkin? I don't think she intended to kill you."

"Ed?"

"I was uneasy with her at first. But now I know why she did what she did. And like Lucy said, we would have done the same thing if any of us had gotten hurt. I wouldn't want to cross swords with her, though."

"So then everyone is agreed?" Peter asked. They all nodded. "Then I am alone."

"You don't?" Susan was surprised.

"If she is on our side why does she wear the armor with the sign of the enemy?"

"I can answer that."

They turned to see Ladrina walking out of the woods. She had changed into a pale blue riding dress. The sleeves had been embroidered with dark brown thread. Her long, brown hair was half up and tied with a pale blue ribbon. She had a sword on her hip, a quiver and bow on her back and the saddlebag over her shoulder.

"Miraz is my uncle and I was staying with him before Caspian had to flee for my life. Therefore the only armor that I had access to had his symbol on it. I did not have time to return home for my armor," she explained as she dropped her saddlebag with a thunk and a little more force than was necessary and took off Santhos' saddle.

"Miraz is your Uncle?" Lucy asked.

"Yes lass. Trumpkin, how much do they know?" asked Santhos.

"Not much I'm afraid. Caspian is in danger and we called them to help us, but there are some details that they may need to know."

"I will have to fill you four in." Ladrina said ready to tell them.

"Later if you please," said Peter, "What was the problem that you and Trumpkin were discussing earlier?"

Ladrina looked to Trumpkin and then Santhos. He nodded.

"Well… the problem would be you. You see, Caspian is in danger as you know, and Caspian, many others, and I were expecting the great kings and queens of ancient Narnia. Not four children, if you will pardon the term for lack of another one. You are not what we were expecting."

"Who were you expecting exactly?" asked Susan.

"The kings and queens from the Stories. Who reigned for years and Narnia was a kingdom of peace. If my history is correct, they reigned for about 26 years in Narnia. Then they mysteriously disappeared. That was 1300 years ago. You can see my confusion, yes?"

"But that is us. If I'm correct then you are referring to the time after the White Witch," Edmund said excitedly.

"Yes, after the epic battle," said Santhos

"That is us. We did that," said Lucy excitedly.

"When we leave your world no time has passed in our world," said Edmund.

"We spent twenty six years here and grew up here," said Susan.

"But when we went back into our world that day we left, we were the same as when we left our world," said Lucy.

"Children was the term you used." said Peter with a hint of coldness.

"But in 1300 years, surly you would have aged some," Ladrina wondered.

"It's only been a year. 1300 for you but only one for us," said Peter

"Incredible."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Ladrina how was Caspian when you left him?" asked Trumpkin.

"Worried and troubled I fear."

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"Caspian had planned an attack but Miraz was ready for him. What is left of the men is retreating to back to Aslan's Howe. They left soon after I did."

"Did he send you after Trumpkin?" asked Lucy.

"Not exactly," Ladrina said nervously.

"What does that mean?" Susan asked.

"Caspian told me to return to the faun's house to see if you there. I was to go with a squirrel. Nothing wrong with squirrels of course but I didn't think you would return there but here."

"So you disobeyed your king?" Peter asked questioningly

"Yes and no. I was on my way to Sir Tumnus' when I ran into a lion. The lion told me to follow Trumpkin. So I listened."

"You saw Aslan?" asked Lucy. They were suddenly very interested in the story.

"No, I saw a lion that could talk. Aslan was a human and the greatest king Narnia ever had."

"I'm sorry Ladrina but you are wrong," said Susan with a laugh.

"Aslan was a lion," Peter said slightly annoyed.

"Is! Aslan is a lion, Peter," corrected Lucy.

"That explains so much…" Ladrina was lost in her thoughts after that. She found herself looking at the clouds remembering the medallion from the cave.

"I don't believe we are properly introduced," said Susan after a long silence.

"Allow me. I am High King Peter," He said with grandeur, "This is my sister Queen Susan, my brother King Edmund and my other sister Queen Lucy."

"I am Princess Ladrina, my faithful horse Santhos and you already know Trumpkin."

"Now are we going to Caspian by going inland or following the river?"

"Pardon me, but it's too late to travel either way now," said Trumpkin.

"I agree. It will be dark soon. The closest place you would want to stay in the woods is about a half a day away," said Santhos.

"We don't even have two hours," added Ladrina

"We'll leave tomorrow," said Peter.

"If I may make a suggestion," The horse said, "I do not mind being a pack mule. We can probably gain more ground and you will have more energy."

"Brilliant," said Edmund.

"Thank you for volunteering," said Peter grandly.

"Now that we have that figured out, let's get stuff together for some supper, shall we?" said Susan.

"Good idea Su. I'm starved," said Edmund.

"Boys, go find some fire wood and we girls will try to find what we have for food," said Susan.

"Coming Trumpkin?" called Edmund as he raced toward the woods.

"Coming." Trumpkin walked quickly into the woods.

Ladrina walked over to where she had left her saddlebag. Santhos followed her. She rummaged through it to find what food she had brought.

"I know that look," Susan said to Peter. He had been watching Ladrina unpack.

"What look?" he asked suddenly as he broke out of his trance.

"If I told you'd deny it. Just like you did when... Oh never mind," Susan said with a laugh.

"No. Su, stop it. I-"

"Just go get some the firewood Peter. We'll talk later," Susan, said as Ladrina walked up. Peter looked at Susan and then at Ladrina. He turned and followed Edmund and Trumpkin.

"What was that about?" asked Ladrina.

"Old memories can haunt you," she said with a sigh as she watched him go.

"Am I somehow a bad memory?"

"No, you aren't but you remind Peter and me of someone from a lifetime ago." She quickly changed the subject "What do we have for a meal?"

"All I have some bread and water. The food at the How was running low." There was a pause. "You seem sad." Ladrina noted.

"Su's just glad to be back in Narnia. We all are, but there may be some homesickness too," said Lucy.

"We're glad to have you here. We need all the help we can get to defeat Miraz."

The meal hadn't been much but there was talk of planning for the trip and memories that were told, stories of battle and the days when Narnia had been a free land under their rule. Stories were told about the differences between then and now.

"Ladrina, you never told us your story," said Ed while they all sat around the fire.

"Do you want to tell the story or would you like me to tell it?" asked Santhos.

"I think I had better tell it. There are parts that you don't know."

She began to tell her story; about the letters, the Meeting with Aslan when she learned of Santhos' gift, Caspian's flight and the Knight, the lion in the forest. They had many questions and she answered all of them.

"I followed Trumpkin here and you know the rest," Ladrina said.

"How was Miraz able to take the throne so easily?" asked Peter.

"Caspian's father died when he was three, his mother when he was two. Miraz took him in and treated him like a son. Caspian was not of age to take the throne when his father died and therefore Miraz took it. He should step down and give it to Caspian but he is a stubborn man, your Highness," said Ladrina.

"What did the horn you mentioned look like?" asked Susan.

"It was white. The bell was a lion head with his mouth open. Doctor Cornelius said that legend says was yours your Majesty," said Ladrina.

"Then I am glad I lost it," Susan said.

"Ladrina, earlier you couldn't believe that we could be the kings and queens you had been looking for. Yet you are being formal calling us Highness and Majesty. What changed your mind?" asked Peter.

Ladrina looked embarrassed. She thought about her answer before she answered.

"I suppose that all the evidence is in your favor. Even if you're not who you say you are, if all of you can fight like you, High King, then you would still be a great help to Caspian."

"Does this mean you believe us?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yes I do, Majesty. After fighting King Peter, I think anything is possible." Ladrina smiled.

"You four are the closest we have ever come to the Legends and Stories," said Santhos lying down on the ground next to Ladrina with his head between Ladrina and Peter. He laid his head gently into Ladrina's lap. She took that as a cue and began to stroke his muzzle. It felt softer than ever. She was so proud of him. He was loyal and a friend.

"Ladrina something has been baffling me. When you were the knight you had a deep voice. I hear your voice now and I can't believe that you could get your voice that low. How did you manage that?" asked Edmund as he laid out a blanket. The others were doing the same thing. Ladrina had not realized how late it was. She and Santhos looked at each other and began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Susan asked.

"That was not me talking; it was Santhos. He never strayed far from me for that exact reason, your highness. He left when Peter knocked my helmet off."

"Think about what I said. I never said 'give me the dwarf,' I said 'release him'. All you had to do was let him continue on his way to Cair Paravel. To be honest I was afraid when King Peter and Ladrina began to fight. I knew Ladrina could fight and I hoped that King Peter could fight so she wouldn't kill him."

"Speaking of which, you hit really hard," said Peter as he rubbed his shoulder with a half-laugh. The others laughed; it was a sound that Ladrina had not heard in a while. She was glad to be among such cheerful people.

Peter smiled. Ladrina noticed it was the first time that he had ever smiled. He had seemed determined to be unhappy.

"I am very sorry about that, your Majesty. Had I known who you were I never would fought you," Ladrina said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing if you were fighting Susan or Lucy."

"What about me?" asked Edmund in a horrified voice.

"You're a knight Ed. You don't need protecting," said Peter with a hearty laugh that Ladrina never would have guessed came from him

"Good point. But still it would be nice to know that someone had my back," said Edmund.

"Who had your back when the Witch stabbed you?"

"Lucy, she healed me," Edmund said with a laugh. Peter threw a small stone at him.

"Hey!" he called in a laugh.

"Yes but I fought the witch so she wouldn't kill you."

"She almost killed you Pete," said Lucy.

"If Aslan hadn't come, I think you would be dead." Susan said with a laugh. Ladrina noticed certain gravity in her voice.

"I was inexperienced. If I fought her now, she wouldn't survive."

"Well if you ever meet her again, you give her what she deserves. I am glad she is dead. Narnia was safe for many years," said Trumpkin.

"Until my people came in and took everything," Ladrina said with pain and anguish. Peter placed his hand on her shoulder like a brother to a sister.

"It wasn't you who invaded Narnia. People long ago did." Peter looked into her eyes.

"No, not me; my ancestors did. Caspian the Conqueror did. Caspian, my cousin, is the tenth Caspian in the line," Ladrina said with the same pain.

"Why don't we go to sleep? This is a conversation that should happen later," Susan said as she stretched and lay down on the blanket she had laid out. The others had already made their beds during her story. She had not been paying attention to them.

Ladrina got up and walked over to her saddlebag and pulled out an old blanket. It was faded but it was warm. She had this blanket back before she and Santhos had met. It was the only thing that remained of her mother other than a few dresses that were locked away in a trunk in her father's room.

She held it to her face as she walked back to the fire. She smelled the forest and the stable of home. She was comforted. She missed home and Caspian very much. Caspian had not been out of her sight since they had fled the castle together as she had been the knight who had followed him.

She sat down as slowly and quietly as she could in front of Santhos. She leaned against his strong body the blanket over her knees. Santhos moved his head to her lap. She slid down so his head was on her chest, her feet toward the fire. She fell asleep to the sounds of his breathing and the water on the rocks.

8


	11. Chapter 11: Conversation

Chapter 11: Traveling

Ladrina walked over to her gear the next morning. She heard the grunts and the unwilling sounds of the others waking up. She looked at the sky. The sun was just beginning to rise. The sky was a dark blue fading slowly into a pink sunrise. It was a beautiful scene framed by the tall pine trees on the hill.

"So what is the plan again?" asked Edmund in the middle of a yawn.

"We're going to follow the river inland," said Ladrina.

"The rest of the details are still being figured out."

"Let's fit as much as we can into the packs. We are loading everything onto Santhos, correct?" asked Susan

"Yes. That is correct."

Ladrina was organizing all of the many pieces of armor when she came across a small chain. She pulled it up to examine it and gasped. The others looked at her.

"Sorry. It's nothing," she said as she replaced the medallion in the pack.

"Wait Ladrina," said Edmund as he rushed over to her. "May I see that?"

She handed it to him with the greatest gentleness. Edmund looked at the medallion as if it was a priceless book.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked excitedly.

"Caspian and I guessed that it belonged to a knight of Narnia. The sword and shield Caspian knew meant warrior and the lion I assumed was the coat of arms of Narnia. We thought maybe even Aslan himself, but Aslan, as I now know, was a lion not a human. Why do you ask?"

"Because this was either Peter's or it was mine. We both had one. Tumnus made them for us. They were designed to be like a badge, or a way to identify the body if either of us dies in battle and could not be recognized. I left mine in the chest back at Cair Paravel. Where's yours Pete?"

"I lost mine the day we left," he said thinking. "No, I'm wrong; I left it with Tumnus because he had wanted to get it clean or something. At least that is what I think he said. It was covered in dirt and blood from some hand and chest wounds. Ladrina do you mind if I look at it?" he asked holding his hand out to Edmund.

"No not at all." Edmund passed the medallion to Peter very gently. He turned it over in his hands as Ladrina spoke. "If it's yours I would want you to have it back anyway."

"No, you may keep it. I just want to look at it." He turned it over again in his hand and smiled. "This was mine. This is where it got scratched when I had a knife to my throat. This brings back so many memories." He looked at Ladrina. "Here. I said I wouldn't keep it." Ladrina tried to protest but he took her hand and put the medallion into it. "Keep it."

As they walked along the bank of the river, there was much conversation about things in Narnia that used to be and the way they are between Edmund, Trumpkin and Susan. Ladrina was talking with Lucy and Santhos. Peter was by himself at the head of the procession. Santhos walked at the end so as not to slow the rest of them down. Sometime after they had stopped for lunch, Santhos nudged Ladrina.

"Yes?"

"Go talk to Peter. I know you two bonded last night and I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. I am enjoying talking with Queen Lucy; I will be fine. Go."

"You know me too well. I will return shortly," she said as she kissed his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ladrina ran to catch up with Peter.

"Hello."

"Hey," said Peter.

"I noticed you seemed sad last night. May I ask why?"

"You may." He didn't say anything for a moment. Ladrina looked at his face. He was clearly thinking on how to answer. Ladrina just waited patiently.

"Do you believe that people can live forever?"

"Not in the literal sense. I've seen too many wars to believe that, with everyone dying around you. That sounds morbid but it's a fact of life and we must go on. I think that a legacy can live forever and there for the person can live forever. Why do you ask?"

"A life time ago, when we ruled, I had a friend who was a lot like you. She was an animal person, and she was brave, strong, and had the greatest laugh. She could make you laugh about anything, while still knowing when to be serious."

"What happened to her?"

"She died I assume."

"She sounds incredible. What was her name?" Ladrina asked.

Peter laughed one short breath. "Ladrina oddly enough. You two look similar as well."

"You thought I was her."

"When I first took your helmet off and saw your face, I thought you were her. And when Trumpkin said your name my heart skipped a beat. I hoped against hope that she was still alive. You have a different tone in your voice and the way you speak told that you were not my Ladrina. She was more of a soprano and you are more of an alto. Plus you speak different than she did. You use different phrases and just speak in general, different."

"What's the biggest difference between us?"

"She never knew how to fight with a sword. She was an archer like Susan. She and Susan were best friends, and that's how she and I met. She was the best Narnia had, besides Susan. She was my best friend. You're not an archer are you?"

"I'm more of a swordsman. I'm okay but I'm not the best."

"Liar!" called Santhos from the back of the line. He was a horse and could hear everything that they were saying.

Peter laughed. "Come up here," called Peter.

Santhos trotted next to Ladrina.

"High King, Ladrina is as good of an archer as she is a swordsman. I have seen her in battle and she shot an archer who was hiding behind a tree, from 40 feet away."

"That's really impressive. If I had told you I was an okay swordsman, would you believe me?"

"No. Not in the slightest." There was a pause as Santhos trotted back to his place in the line. "What did she like to do as a hobby?"

Peter looked straight ahead. "Ride in the woods, read old books, play chess against Ed, and shoot. She was fabulous too. She could beat anybody but Susan. We had the two face-off many times and they always ended with a tie. Both claimed the other won out of good graces." Peter smiled to himself as he thought of her.

"You loved her didn't you?" Ladrina asked.

Peter didn't say anything. Ladrina thought that she saw his eyes water.

"Do you want to know what happened to her?"

Peter continued to look forward. His head turned a little toward her. Not one would have noticed had they not been looking for a response.

"Aslan made her Queen after you left. She faced Caspian I when he invaded Narnia all those years ago. Our stories say that the 'Barbarian Queen' fought to the bitter end, never giving up and never making it easy for the attackers. In the end she sacrificed herself to save the few creatures left. Our stories call her foolish for not giving up to the most powerful nation but I don't think that describes her at all. She was brave and fearless. I always felt sorry for her. My people never gave her credit for standing to the end."

Ladrina watched Peter's face as he took in what she was saying. His face revealed that he was proud, stunned then mystified. This Ladrina was a very important person to him.

"Does that make you feel any better about losing her?"

"Yes," Peter said after a moment. "I'm glad she trusted her instincts. Thanks."

They were silent for much of the next hour. They walked side by side.

They walked between two cliffs with a path on each side. One went southwest the other went northwest, opposite direction of each other. Peter stopped to think about the map inside his head and which path to take.

"Do you know where you going?" asked Susan.

"That's the problem with girls: can't ever keep a map in their head."

"That's because there is something in our head," said Lucy with a laugh.

"But seriously. Where are you going?"

"We are going to follow the river west. When we reach the Rush River we follow that south until we reach the forest. Then turn back west and go inland. If we reach the Fords of Bernuda then we have gone too far."

"If we reach the fords then we have gone way too far west. The how is almost to the source of the Rush river," said Ladrina.

"Ladrina do you have a map?"

"Not on hand at this moment. I know how to get to the How. If you can get me to the Rush River I should be able to get us back."

"Should? You're not positive that you can get us back there."

"I have confidence in my ability to track our way back."

"But there is some doubt. Ladrina you have no idea where you are going. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Peter, you're wrong. You're leading us in the wrong direction. The How is not where the Stone table was. The stone table was moved to the How. Your directions will take us the backside of Miraz's men. You're going to get us killed if you continue this way."

"How am I going to get us killed? I'm leading us to the Stone Table."

"The Table has been moved. It's not where you think it is. What part of this do you not understand? Things are different. Nothing is the same as you remember it. Cair Paravel is destroyed. Was it like that when you ruled? Where Narnians hiding to stay alive under the rule of evil tyrants? Do you remember them Peter? Do you remember the tyrants that were in Narnia?" Ladrina shouted. She was losing it.

"No because there were none when I ruled."

"And then you abandoned Narnia. For over 1300 years."

"I didn't mean to abandon them. If I was still here when the Telmarines attacked I would have killed them all and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What mess? The Telmarines? I am one! Are you saying that you would have killed my cousin just because he was a Telmarine?"

"Yes. Every Telemarine that didn't fall by the hand of another warrior would die by mine. And if Caspian wasn't on our side, I would kill him too!" Peter was right in Ladrina's face.

"PETER!!" Susan shouted. She was standing right next to them.

"What?" Peter shouted not realizing that she was right there.

"You need to calm down. Your temper is out of control. You two seem to be in agreement about the first part of the travel so go lead seeing as that is what you really want to do right now. Go," Susan said in a calm yet very firm tone.

Peter stormed down the trail that led the How. Edmund followed Peter.

Ladrina and Trumpkin looked at each other. How could someone be so rude?

Susan turned to Ladrina.

"I don't know what has gotten into him. He's not usually like this. I'm sorry for his rudeness. I don't think he trusts you yet. Just give him some time."

"I'm used to the rudeness; it reminds me of my brother back home. One minute he's my best friend, next we are fighting. I just wait until his temper cools off."

Susan and Ladrina became fast friends. They talked about things they enjoyed to do in their free time and talked about their favorite books. Peter continued to be upset and grumpy. It wasn't until the sun was almost gone and they had stopped and begun to unpack everything when Peter walked over to where Ladrina. He cleared his throat.

"Hello," he said very upset with himself.

"Hello," Ladrina said with a hint of resistance.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you. I should have kept my temper under better control. And I said some things that I didn't mean and I should not have said them."

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you, and telling you that you were going to kill us. I just want to get to Caspian as soon as possible. And I am also guilty of losing my temper. Forgive me."

There was silence as the two looked at each other. Peter smiled.

"Look at us. We are two strong willed royals and it pains us to ask forgiveness."

"It always was one of my worst faults."

"Mine as well. Do you remember why we were fighting? I don't understand why I got so mad. You know these lands better than I do, or at least the changes."

"True, but your plan was not completely wrong, just the last half."

"What was your plan again?"

"Does this mean you trust me?"

"I don't see that I have another choice."

Peter and Ladrina were planning out a trail for them to follow using an old map that Ladrina had and the combined knowledge that the two had of the layout of the land, breaking only to eat and spend some time with the rest of the others, and help with gathering stuff for preparing dinner.

"Does Peter usually take to strangers like this?" asked Trumpkin as he watched to two of them. They were laughing about something.

"That's how he and I get along," said Edmund. "Our relationship used to be only the two of us fighting and him telling me I was wrong and me getting mad and storming out of the room. But when I joined the White Witch, he realized how much he needed and missed me."

"We all did. It wasn't the same without you," said Lucy.

"We missed you every day," said Susan.

"When I was returned to my family, I was never so glad to see them. It was like I could breathe again. I wasn't alone anymore. I had my family to help me get through the mess that I created. I felt so bad about what I had done. If I could go back and fix what I did, I would do it in a heartbeat. Anyway, now Peter doesn't treat me like a little kid anymore and we don't get into as many fights. We act like brother should. A little teasing, but we stand with each other when it matters the most."

"So you guys are the strongest family then aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say the strongest but we are very strong."

"You have to be strong, with what we went through," said Peter has he came to join the others. Ladrina was soon behind him. Santhos trotted over to stand behind her.

"What's the plan?" asked Susan.

"We're following Ladrina's route actually. She knows this land better than the rest of us. But there will be no more traveling this evening. Let's make dinner and get some rest."


	12. Chapter 12: Traveling

Chapter 12: Conversation

Ladrina jerked awake with a shout and dripping with sweat. Had she been dreaming or was there something in the forest? She looked around her, remembering where she was and what had happened the night before. She counted four creatures around what had been the fire. She looked again. Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Trumpkin. Peter was missing. She reached for her dirk. It wasn't where she had left it. She began to panic to herself. Her sword was by her pack.

"What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice next to her.

"Santhos," she gasped. "I thought I heard something. I don't know if it was a dream or not. Did I wake you?"

"Well it was inevitable, with my head on your stomach and then you sit up." They were quiet for a moment.

"Is there someone missing?" Santhos asked looking around. He was counting too.

"Peter."

"What are you going to do?"

"I plan to sit here like this until he returns. Please stay awake with me," she asked.

"Of course. I don't think I would get much sleep anyway, seeing as you can't sleep." He laid his head in her lap.

"Thank you."

"Where did you get this blanket? It smells like home," Santhos asked trying to get her mind off of her worries. He had noticed it before but had not had the courage to ask.

"That's where I got it. I brought it because I can't sleep without it. That sounds childish I know but it's true. I've had this ever since I was little. Mandle said that Mother gave this to me before she died."

"What do you remember about your mother?"

"Not much. Father said she was beautiful. Mandle said that she had an amazing voice and she was a great rider. I remember she sang to me every night."

"Do you remember the lullaby?"

"Yes."

She began to sing the song. It was an old lullaby. It had a complex beautiful melody that rose and fell with the imagery produced by the lyrics. The song's tempo increased as it went on only slowing down when Ladrina arrived at the last chorus.

No matter where you are,

No matter how far,

You will always be in my heart

Though the distance may be long

My love for you is strong

My Little child; my little love.

Her voice resonated on the last note. The night felt different now. Ladrina felt a sense of peace. She was no longer jumpy.

"That was beautiful. I think your mother gave you her voice."

"I agree."

Ladrina looked up at the speaker as though he had been there the whole time. Santhos' body tensed.

"Thank you your majesty. I think that is the nicest thing you have said to me."

"Well anyone with a voice that amazing should be told so," said Peter with the highest regards.

"Again thank you."

"Did I wake you?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know. I woke to a noise that was like metal on metal. A scraping if you will. I think that's what it was anyway. It could have been my dream that woke me. It wasn't pleasant and I do not wish to return to it anytime soon." Santhos placed his head in her lap. He slowly fell asleep.

"Are you okay? You seem a little shaken."

"I'm fine. I woke up, noticed you were gone and when I couldn't find my dirk I panicked a little. It's my choice weapon."

"Huh. I never would have guessed that."

"What would you have guessed?"

"Sword." He looked at the weapon he held in his hand. "Is this it?"

Ladrina looked. There was a small little knife. "Yes. How do you have it?"

"I woke up and grabbed the closest weapon. I thought it was mine. You said you had an unpleasant dream."

"Yes I did. I think it may have fed my panic."

"What was it?"

"Forgive me for being rude your majesty but why are you asking me this?"

Peter sat for a moment and contemplated how to answer.

"I realize that you are putting your whole trust in me but I have yet to put my whole trust in you. I think this is my chance to prove myself to you. I hope we can put today's argument behind us and move on. I realize that I was being a huge jerk to you and you don't deserve that. That and I think that I have a kingly duty to listen to the nightmares of my subjects. Now I realize that you are not one of my subjects but I think that I can still be a kindly ear to the troubles of a scared princess," he laughed a little.

Peter watched as she smiled for a brief moment. He noticed that she was really not in the mood to laugh. She sat in silence for a moment looking nowhere in particular.

"I was in a forest, walking in my armor. Caspian was next to me. You were on his other side. We were marching somewhere. The dream gets a little fuzzy as some events mesh together. It clears and I am in the middle of a battle. We've moved to a field somehow. People all around me were fighting. I killed the…thing I'm fighting. I looked around and saw you fighting someone, and I saw Caspian was fighting Miraz in the distance and-" she inhaled sharply.

"What?"

"Caspian moved to attack and Miraz stabbed him. You saw it as well and went to help him but Miraz was ready for you. He stabbed you too. I went to fight him but I was not strong-" Ladrina held back a sob. She folded over her knees and began to cry. Santhos woke up and nuzzled her in the back.

Peter placed a hand on her back. She sat up. Peter could see the tears reflected in the moonlight.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream." He pulled her into a hug like he would do to Lucy. "See I'm still here. No wounds. Miraz is nowhere near here. You have two knights, three warriors and a horse. Not to mention that you are a fighter yourself. I don't think you could be any safer than you are right now."

"I would feel much better if Caspian was here." Ladrina looked up at him. She had tear streaks down her cheeks. Peter wiped them away.

"You must miss him so much. Realize that he has a whole army protecting him. There is no need to worry about him. "

"If Lucy was where Caspian is now would you worry about her?"

They sat in silence, Ladrina still in Peter's arms. Ladrina let tears run down her cheeks.

"Did you die in your dream?"

"No. I woke up as the sword entered my body." She pulled away from his arms. Santhos put his head in her lap.

"Ah, metal on metal. That makes more sense now. Did we die or just get stabbed?"

"There is not much of a difference in this situation. You both got mortal wounds. You would have to be invincible to survive that."

"You would be surprised by some of the wounds Ed and I have survived from."

"Are you trying to say that you and Caspian may not have died in my dream?"

"There is a possibility Ladrina, but if this was a real event, the way you described it, I doubt that they would have survived," said Santhos followed by a yawn.

"Did you see Lucy in your dream at all?" Peter asked.

Ladrina thought for a moment remembering the dream. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Peter and Caspian stabbed. "No I didn't. Please can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Sure, just one more thing if you please?" Peter asked. She nodded weakly.

"I get the feeling that you think you're not strong enough. If that's true then I have a story for you. I was in a fight with a masked knight. I thought I could beat him easily. Long story short, I got cocky and he smacked me in the shoulder. Do you know what happened? The knight turned out to be a girl. I, a Knight of Aslan, High King of Narnia, got beat by a girl. In front of my kid brother and you know he will never let me forget over that one."

Ladrina laughed. Peter smiled. He didn't like to see her sad and crying.

"Thank you." They were quiet for a while. Santhos fell back asleep.

Ladrina looked at the stars.

"Interesting," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Peter followed her eyes.

"The stars."

"What about them?

"There are five constellations above us that have never been aligned as far as I know. There in the middle is a lion. The others represent you and your siblings. Normally there is one to the North, South, East and West. But they are all aligned and have been for the past two days. The night Caspian blew the horn they aligned." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry your majesty, I'm keeping you awake."

"I don't mind. I'm enjoying talking with you. I think it's almost time to wake the others anyway."

The night began to lighten ever so lightly

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Peter asked.

She looked at him, confused about the reason behind the question.

"I like to ride and fight."

"Anything else?"

"Are you looking for something specific?"

"I meant anything more lady-like. I realize you are more of a Tomboy, but I was just wondering."

"Tomboy?"

"A tomboy is a girl who is not afraid to do guys stuff and get dirty, a girl who is not very lady-like. A girl like Susan and Lucy. Those two like to run in the woods and fight. Well Susan not so much but defiantly Lucy. So do you like anything more lady- like?"

"No. Father used to say that he had two sons. I always wanted to be like him, a Telemarine warrior who could defend his king. But as I grew older I saw that I wanted to be a warrior, just not one like Mandle."

"Why?"

"Mandle believes that the stories are all just myths; I don't. Obviously he's wrong. As I grew up, I realized how cruel and mean hearted my uncle is. One day I decided that I was not going to follow my uncle. I talked to Professor Midrel, my tutor, about it and he said that I should follow my heart and that the government should not force its people to do things they do not want to do."

"It shouldn't, but it does. So this means that you are following your cousin, not your king?"

"My cousin is my king. I wouldn't have it any other way," Ladrina said proudly.

Susan rolled over. "Will you two please be quiet?"

"I'm afraid not Su, it's time to get up and move. Help me get the rest of them up."

"I'll go get my stuff packed up."

In the heat of the day, Peter and Ladrina led the small troop through the woods. The two of them had grown close. They arrived at the Rush River. Peter looked down into the canyon that was once a river.

"Wow that's a big hole."

"Yes."

"Is there any way down?"

"Yea, falling," said Trumpkin. Ladrina gave him a look.

"The only way that I know to get across is to go-"

"Aslan?" asked Lucy.

"What?" All the others looked where she was looking.

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan! He wants us to follow him."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"But Lucy, look. There is no way down the side of this cliff," said Ladrina.

"We're supposed to follow him."

"Down the cliff? Lucy, that's crazy."

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty silly," said Edmund.

"Should we take a vote?" asked Peter.

6


	13. Chapter 13: Do You See What I See

Chapter 14

They walked through the woods. Ladrina was upraised how much she had missed the birds sing, or at least she missed the familiar songs from home.

Lucy was leading the group being the only one who could see Aslan. Edmund walked with her, and she was glad for his company. Ladrina and Peter followed close behind them. Ladrina was hopeful to see Aslan. She had seen him before but she wanted to see him again and to be able to know him by name and not be afraid.

Lucy ran ahead as the trees thinned and the bright sun shone through the tall forest trees. The woods opened up to a field with a hill in the center. The field appeared to be like a street of green in the middle of the woods. It was curved as if it was a border of the hill. The hill was covered in trees and rocks that seemed to spiral up the hill. 'The perfect place for a fortress,' thought Ladrina.

"Would anyone mind if we took a break? It's the hottest part of the day and we have not yet stopped for lunch," asked Santhos.

"No, not at all," said Peter who was tired; they all were. The group retreated into the woods a bit to find better shade. They all sat around on logs and Ladrina pulled out what food she had left in the saddle pack.

"We do not have much left; just some bread. You all have water yes?" asked Ladrina.

Every one nodded.

"I don't have much left," said Edmund.

"I think we are close. I don't know why but I think we are; according to the map in my head that is."

"I hope our supplies hold out until we get there,"

Susan nodded.

"There he is! He's going up the cliff. There is a path! " cried Lucy pointing toward a flat rock above them. The hill turned out to be more like a cliff that they had to climb; not a high cliff but more of a short drop-off.

Edmund was next to her.

"I think I saw him."

When Ladrina caught up with them there was a new light in Edmund's eyes.

"You saw him?" asked Peter.

"Yes, I know it was him."

"Well we should keep moving then. Lucy lead on," Ladrina said with an excitement that she had not felt in a long time.

Lucy led them up the path with a fairly steep slope. Ladrina followed Lucy as the path was only wide enough for one person.

The path came to a point where the group could go either up an un-shaded path with over grown bushes or go along a shaded path. Lucy stopped to look for Aslan. Ladrina was right behind her and looked toward the un-shaded path.

"Aslan!" she cried. Edmund and Peter came running when they heard her.

"You see him too!" said Edmund to Ladrina.

"I saw him," said Peter. "Susan, Santhos, Trumpkin. Come quick!"

Santhos came at a quick trot. Ladrina watched Aslan as he nodded to Santhos and turned to walk up the path. Santhos returned the gesture.

"Hurry!" cried Lucy, but they were too late. Aslan had already turned the corner and vanished from their sight.

"Why do you keep stopping? Go on!" said Susan impatiently. "Let's keep going."

"What has you so worked up Su?" asked Peter.

"Doesn't matter. Just move."

Lucy walked quickly down the path with the other following in quieted excitement.

The path led to the top of the hill. The sun was beginning to set casting long shadows of a stone archway and platform. Lucy and Ladrina were the first to the top of the hill. When Lucy saw the Stone arch, she ran to it with anxious worry. Peter and Edmund were soon following her. Ladrina stood back to figure out where she was so as to understand their reaction to this place. Santhos stood next to her and placed his head on her shoulder. Susan saw her siblings silhouetted in the sunset and ran to them. Tumpkin walked beside Santhos but was out of Ladrina's view.

"What is this place?"

"I think this was where the stone table was located."

"Where is it now?"

"it was moved to the how and is with Caspian." Ladrina thought for a moment. "Trumpkin you should know this."

She turned around to see who was talking with her. It wasn't Trumpkin but a great lion.

"Aslan," she breathed. Santhos and Trumpkin looked at him.

"My king," said Santhos as he bowed. Ladrina followed his example. Peter who had been facing the sunset, turned toward Ladrina to explain where they were, to see her bowing before the Great Lion. He elbowed Edmund.

"What?" Peter pointed.

"Susan, Lucy. He's here."

The girls turned and saw Aslan. Lucy ran to him.

"Aslan!" she cried as she embraced him. Aslan chuckled.

"Hello little one." He voice was deep but friendly. Peter and Edmund jogged after Lucy while Susan dragged behind.

"Hello Aslan," said Edmund with a new energy. Peter placed a hand on Ladrina's shoulder and she stood up. Susan arrived at the group as Aslan began to talk.

"Welcome Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Welcome Sons of Earth. Susan, do not be afraid. Your fears will leave you here after." He breathed on her and Susan's face gained color and she smiled. "Now quickly sons of Adam, sons of earth and Ladrina, you must go to the How and deal with what you find there. Go." The group left the hill by walking through the arch and down the side of the hill there.

"Aslan what are to do?" asked Lucy.

"You are going to help me on a task. Caspian is going to need an army and we are going to gather that army."

Peter, Edmund and Ladrina took off running, while Santhos stopped to let Trumpkin climb onto his back so as to allow all of them to move faster. Ladrina led the way for she knew this wood well. She nimbly jumped over logs and dodged trees like a nymph. Peter and Edmund were not as graceful as her but they kept up well. Trumpkin held onto the reigns as tight as he could while Santhos galloped through the woods. He caught up with Ladrina easily.

"Follow the path to a large oak tree. We will take a short break there," Ladrina told Santhos. He nodded and continued along the path. Ladrina had to stay within Peter's eyesight or risk losing both boys in the woods. The trees began to thin and bright patches of sun light started to break through.

Peter and Edmund caught up with Ladrina who had slowed down after talking with Santhos.

"Race you to the great oak tree there?" Ladrina asked Peter. He nodded and they began to run faster. They stayed even the entire distance; neither one gaining an advantage. They reached the tree at the same time.

"Tie," Peter said breathless.

"Agreed," said Ladrina, panting, as Edmund came running up behind them.

"Where is this place?"

"Look through those trees. That hill in the distance is the How. We have to take the back way or we will get shot at my Miraz's men. Follow me." She walked to the right of the oak tree. They passed fallen logs and large rocks. There was a cluster of rock on the edge of the woods on the side of a small hill. Ladrina moved some vines and revealed old wood beams covered in moss.

"Here we are." Ladrina walked through the opening in to a dark tunnel. She reappeared soon after.

"Does anybody have a torch?"

They paused in the tunnel outside the door to the room with the stone table. Ladrina and Caspian referred to it as the Grand Room. Ladrina heard shouting and loud conversing. She recognized Caspian, Nikkabrik and Trufflehunter's voice. Peter was about to enter the room, when Ladrina spoke.

"Hold!"


	14. Chapter 14: Aslan

Chapter 14

They walked through the woods. Ladrina was upraised how much she had missed the birds sing, or at least she missed the familiar songs from home.

Lucy was leading the group being the only one who could see Aslan. Edmund walked with her, and she was glad for his company. Ladrina and Peter followed close behind them. Ladrina was hopeful to see Aslan. She had seen him before but she wanted to see him again and to be able to know him by name and not be afraid.

Lucy ran ahead as the trees thinned and the bright sun shone through the tall forest trees. The woods opened up to a field with a hill in the center. The field appeared to be like a street of green in the middle of the woods. It was curved as if it was a border of the hill. The hill was covered in trees and rocks that seemed to spiral up the hill. 'The perfect place for a fortress,' thought Ladrina.

"Would anyone mind if we took a break? It's the hottest part of the day and we have not yet stopped for lunch," asked Santhos.

"No, not at all," said Peter who was tired; they all were. The group retreated into the woods a bit to find better shade. They all sat around on logs and Ladrina pulled out what food she had left in the saddle pack.

"We do not have much left; just some bread. You all have water yes?" asked Ladrina.

Every one nodded.

"I don't have much left," said Edmund.

"I think we are close. I don't know why but I think we are; according to the map in my head that is."

"I hope our supplies hold out until we get there,"

Susan nodded.

"There he is! He's going up the cliff. There is a path! " cried Lucy pointing toward a flat rock above them. The hill turned out to be more like a cliff that they had to climb; not a high cliff but more of a short drop-off.

Edmund was next to her.

"I think I saw him."

When Ladrina caught up with them there was a new light in Edmund's eyes.

"You saw him?" asked Peter.

"Yes, I know it was him."

"Well we should keep moving then. Lucy lead on," Ladrina said with an excitement that she had not felt in a long time.

Lucy led them up the path with a fairly steep slope. Ladrina followed Lucy as the path was only wide enough for one person.

The path came to a point where the group could go either up an un-shaded path with over grown bushes or go along a shaded path. Lucy stopped to look for Aslan. Ladrina was right behind her and looked toward the un-shaded path.

"Aslan!" she cried. Edmund and Peter came running when they heard her.

"You see him too!" said Edmund to Ladrina.

"I saw him," said Peter. "Susan, Santhos, Trumpkin. Come quick!"

Santhos came at a quick trot. Ladrina watched Aslan as he nodded to Santhos and turned to walk up the path. Santhos returned the gesture.

"Hurry!" cried Lucy, but they were too late. Aslan had already turned the corner and vanished from their sight.

"Why do you keep stopping? Go on!" said Susan impatiently. "Let's keep going."

"What has you so worked up Su?" asked Peter.

"Doesn't matter. Just move."

Lucy walked quickly down the path with the other following in quieted excitement.

The path led to the top of the hill. The sun was beginning to set casting long shadows of a stone archway and platform. Lucy and Ladrina were the first to the top of the hill. When Lucy saw the Stone arch, she ran to it with anxious worry. Peter and Edmund were soon following her. Ladrina stood back to figure out where she was so as to understand their reaction to this place. Santhos stood next to her and placed his head on her shoulder. Susan saw her siblings silhouetted in the sunset and ran to them. Tumpkin walked beside Santhos but was out of Ladrina's view.

"What is this place?"

"I think this was where the stone table was located."

"Where is it now?"

"it was moved to the how and is with Caspian." Ladrina thought for a moment. "Trumpkin you should know this."

She turned around to see who was talking with her. It wasn't Trumpkin but a great lion.

"Aslan," she breathed. Santhos and Trumpkin looked at him.

"My king," said Santhos as he bowed. Ladrina followed his example. Peter who had been facing the sunset, turned toward Ladrina to explain where they were, to see her bowing before the Great Lion. He elbowed Edmund.

"What?" Peter pointed.

"Susan, Lucy. He's here."

The girls turned and saw Aslan. Lucy ran to him.

"Aslan!" she cried as she embraced him. Aslan chuckled.

"Hello little one." He voice was deep but friendly. Peter and Edmund jogged after Lucy while Susan dragged behind.

"Hello Aslan," said Edmund with a new energy. Peter placed a hand on Ladrina's shoulder and she stood up. Susan arrived at the group as Aslan began to talk.

"Welcome Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Welcome Sons of Earth. Susan, do not be afraid. Your fears will leave you here after." He breathed on her and Susan's face gained color and she smiled. "Now quickly sons of Adam, sons of earth and Ladrina, you must go to the How and deal with what you find there. Go." The group left the hill by walking through the arch and down the side of the hill there.

"Aslan what are to do?" asked Lucy.

"You are going to help me on a task. Caspian is going to need an army and we are going to gather that army."

Peter, Edmund and Ladrina took off running, while Santhos stopped to let Trumpkin climb onto his back so as to allow all of them to move faster. Ladrina led the way for she knew this wood well. She nimbly jumped over logs and dodged trees like a nymph. Peter and Edmund were not as graceful as her but they kept up well. Trumpkin held onto the reigns as tight as he could while Santhos galloped through the woods. He caught up with Ladrina easily.

"Follow the path to a large oak tree. We will take a short break there," Ladrina told Santhos. He nodded and continued along the path. Ladrina had to stay within Peter's eyesight or risk losing both boys in the woods. The trees began to thin and bright patches of sun light started to break through.

Peter and Edmund caught up with Ladrina who had slowed down after talking with Santhos.

"Race you to the great oak tree there?" Ladrina asked Peter. He nodded and they began to run faster. They stayed even the entire distance; neither one gaining an advantage. They reached the tree at the same time.

"Tie," Peter said breathless.

"Agreed," said Ladrina, panting, as Edmund came running up behind them.

"Where is this place?"

"Look through those trees. That hill in the distance is the How. We have to take the back way or we will get shot at my Miraz's men. Follow me." She walked to the right of the oak tree. They passed fallen logs and large rocks. There was a cluster of rock on the edge of the woods on the side of a small hill. Ladrina moved some vines and revealed old wood beams covered in moss.

"Here we are." Ladrina walked through the opening in to a dark tunnel. She reappeared soon after.

"Does anybody have a torch?"

They paused in the tunnel outside the door to the room with the stone table. Ladrina and Caspian referred to it as the Grand Room. Ladrina heard shouting and loud conversing. She recognized Caspian, Nikkabrik and Trufflehunter's voice. Peter was about to enter the room, when Ladrina spoke.

"Hold!"


	15. Chapter 15: What They Heard

**Chapter 15**

They paused in the tunnel outside the door to the room with the stone table. Ladrina and Caspian referred to it as the Grand Room. Ladrina heard shouting and loud conversing. She recognized Caspian, Nikkabrik and Trufflehunter's voice. Ladrina turned to Santhos.

"You may return to the stables if you wish. Your services are no longer needed, but thank you for your help." Santhos nodded and went in the direction of the stables. Ladrina turned back to the group to notice Peter about to enter the room.

"Wait! We need to know what is happening before we barge in."

Peter backed away from the door. Ladrina turned her attention to the door. She put her ear to it to hear better, and then backed up. They were talking loud enough that it didn't matter.

"What are they talking about?"

"They are debating what they should do. Listen."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Caspian.

"We wait," said Doctor Cornelius.

"Help will come," said Trufflehunter, "I stand by Aslan. Have patience, like us beasts. The help will come. It may even be at the door now."

"You beasts would have us wait until the world ends. We should act now," said the grouchy Nikkabrik.

"I assume your friends have something to do with your plan. Who are you?" asked Doctor Cornelius.

"Who you hate, I hate. I have powers simple ones not like yours dear doctor. No one hates better than me," said a whiny thin voice that made Ladrina's skin crawl. She shuddered. Peter shivered next to her. The voice was un-nerving to them.

"I no longer have to wonder who you are. And you?" asked Doctor Cornelius.

"I am hunger. I am thirst. I can lie on the ice a hundred nights and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies!" This voice was deep and eerie but also a voice that you would not really want to find you in the woods at night.

"We don't really know about what happened after the White Witch killed Aslan. Either he has not heard us or he is not on our side. The same is true with the Kings and Queens. We have tried the horn and it failed." There was a dramatic pause as if Nikkabrik was building suspense. "But there is other magic in Narnia. Let's call upon the White Witch."

"The White Witch?!" exclaimed Caspian and Doctor Cornelius. Trufflehunter just growled.

"Yes, they say that she was powerful enough to kill Aslan."

"But they also say that Aslan came back to life," stated Doctor Cornelius. "There was a deeper magic that she didn't know about and it was her down fall."

"They say," scoffed Nikkabrik. "Did you ever notice that we don't hear much of what he did after he came back?"

"He established the Kings and Queens," Caspian said.

"When a king wins a battle he will establish themselves as king even without the help of a great lion." Nikkabrik's tone hinted that he thought that was a stupid comment. Trufflehunter growled again, louder this time. "And what became of them? They faded. The Witch reigned for a hundred years; a hundred years of winter. There my friends I real power."

"But heaven and earth, haven't we always been told that she was the worst enemy of all. Wasn't she a tyrant ten times worse than Miraz?" said Caspian.

Ladrina knew that Caspian hated the White Witch almost as much as he hated Miraz.

"Maybe to you humans and beasts but she did alright by us dwarves and I stand by my people."

"I this open treason dwarf?" There was the sound of wood scraping stone and the _shwing _of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

"Put that sword away Caspian. If we get into a fight, we are evenly matched three on each side," said Nikkabrik

"Then let's start it," snarled Trufflehunter.

"Stop, stop, stop," said Doctor Cornelius, "The Witch is dead; All the stories agree."

"Is she really? Bless your heart. You need not worry about the White Lady being dead. You can always get people back," said the thin voice.

"Call her up. We are all ready. Draw the circle," said the deep forest voice. There was the sound of scraping on stone. "Prepare the blue fire."

"So this is your plan then, black sorcery? Your companions are a Hag and Were-wolf?!" exclaimed Caspian. Ladrina nodded to Peter and Edmund. The time had come to act. Ladrina was not going to allow anyone to attempt to bring back the White Witch.

Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin and Ladrina ran into the room. Someone was sitting at a small table in the middle of the room which held the lantern, the only light for the whole room. When they rushed in, the person sitting at the table stood up and knocked it over causing the lantern to fall on to the floor.

Just before the room was plunged into total darkness, Ladrina caught a glimpse of the wolf, crouching with his eyes set on Caspian. She threw her dirk into the total blackness and ran to stand in front of where she had seen Caspian. She heard the _whoosh _of something springing from the ground. She prepared herself with her sword out in front of her.

Seconds later felt the impact of a large warm object being impaled on her sword. She felt a sharp pain on her forearm as she felt the claws of the beast scrape at her. Her sword soon became too heavy to hold as the beast died and she dropped it. She heard people grunting as they swung their swords and the sound of someone crying out in pain. The sounds soon died down. Ladrina dared not move for fear of hitting someone or stepping on her sword.

"Caspian?" Ladrina asked the darkness as soon as the room was silent except for heavy breathing from many sources.

"I'm here but who is that?" his voice responded slightly pained.

"Ed can we get a light," asked Peter's voice. He sounded close to her.

"I've got it," said Doctor Cornelius.

The room filled with a bluish light. Ladrina looked down to find her sword. She saw it sticking out of the wolf's gut and her dirk out of his chest. Along with a pool of blood, the wolf's mouth and eyes were open, giving him the appearance of waiting to attack. She staggered a step or two back, looking around the room. She saw the body of a dead hag and Nikkabrik in a pool of blood, before she bumped into Peter's arm. She let out a small yelp as his arms protectively encircled her. She was slightly shaken to see all the death. She buried her face into his shoulder to hide the few tears in her eyes.

"It's all over now. You're safe," Peter whispered in her ear. She pulled back to show that she was under control. Peter rubbed her upper arms in a calming gesture.

"Ladrina, you're bleeding," said Edmund. Ladrina looked at her left arm where she had felt the pain earlier.

"It looks worse than it feels," she assured him.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Doctor Cornelius.

There was a general consensus.

"Ow," moaned Caspian. Ladrina left the safety of Peter's arms and sat down next to Caspian. He was holding his right arm, attempting (in vain) to stop the bleeding. She motioned for Peter to join her and he came and knelt down beside her. She ripped a section of her dress and passed it to Peter. Peter moved Caspian's hand to see four long blood lines.

"Ladrina, he's losing a lot of blood," said Peter urgently.

"Just try and stop it for can get him to the infirmary later." Edmund gently lifted Caspian's head onto his knee.

"He has a large bump on his head. I think he might go unconscious." Ladrina gave Edmund a quizzical look. "It means he won't be able to respond to you because he will be in a very deep sleep. You won't be able to wake him from it but he can wake himself up."

"Caspian stay with me," Ladrina insisted. Caspian nodded weakly. The pain was shooting through his arm was slowly dimming. Caspian could not see who was helping him. All he saw was a blur of light blue and he heard the urgency of the voice, but he couldn't obey the voice. He tried to talk to the voice but he slowly faded into a black darkness.

Caspian woke up in the infirmary. He rolled his head to look around. He saw a girl that was about his same age and a boy a few years older than him near his bed. The boy was sitting in one of two chairs that sat next to his bed. The girl was pacing nervously. There was a bandage on her left forearm with the signs of recent bleeding.

"Ladrina, he'll be fine. Everything will be alright," Peter said as Ladrina past in front of him for a third time. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from pacing.

"I'm sure he will but we need him now. I wish we had made our move sooner. We could have prevented this."

"You had no idea what that dwarf's plans were. There was no way to. You acted when you needed to and that is what counts. If we hadn't acted, we might not have Caspian here and would probably have the White Witch to deal with. You have done fine in your cousin's place. Why are you worrying?"

"Because it's her nature. She has always been protective of me," said Caspian weakly.

"Caspian!" Ladrina rushed to his side. "How do you feel?"

"Tired and my arm hurts. What happened?"

"As far as we can guess, you hit your head and the wolf scratched your arm quite badly. You would probably be dead is not for Ladrina here. She threw her dirk into pitch black to stop the wolf." Peter looked down admiringly at Ladrina. She blushed as Caspian stared at her in awe and shock. He didn't know that she could fight. Peter continued with his story. "She then stood in front of you with her sword at the ready. The wolf and the hag are dead."

"But so is Nikkabrik. Trumpkin is a bit torn up about it. Nikkabrik, no matter how rude, was a friend of his," said Ladrina.

"How long have I been out?"

"You have been out for a day," replied Peter.

"I am sorry if it is because I hit my head, but I do not know you. Who are you?"

"I am High King Peter." He extended his right hand and Caspian shook it with his left.

"Are you the one who has been looking after my cousin? How much trouble did she get you in?"

"None actually."

"He's just saying that. I almost got them caught by Miraz's men."

"I want to hear more about your adventure and you owe me an explanation about why you east when I told you to go west." She was about to tell him but Caspian held up his hand. "There are more important things to discuss at this moment. How goes the battle?"

"Fair. Your men fight bravely for you," said Peter.

"The important thing is to get you back onto your feet. Aht! Not now. You need rest. I have to go talk to some people but I will return. Stay in this bed and get some rest." Ladrina squeezed his hand, kissed his forehead and left the room.

"You're very lucky to have a cousin like her," said Peter admiringly after she left the room.

"Yes I am. I thought she was dead. She was supposed to go west instead of east. Her companion didn't make it; he were caught then released after being tortured. When Ladrina didn't return with him I asked Miraz if he had Ladrina, but he didn't respond. I assumed she was either dead or he was using her as an advantage."

"She found us soon after Trumpkin did." He thought of that day and chucked to himself.

"What is so funny?"

"Ladrina and I literally met in a clash of swords. She dressed herself as a knight of Miraz and then came riding into a small duel between my brother and Trumpkin. She began to demand that we Release trumpkin. But we didn't want to give Trumpkin to a knight of Miraz, so she and I got into a sword fight. Long story short, I'm end up on the ground in pain," Peter reached for his shoulder, "and she is on one knee waiting for me to stand up. I got up and smacked her helmet off with my sword. Then we (my siblings, Trumpkin and I) all see a girl in the armor. We stood there, staring at her, with our mouths open. No one had bested me in a sword fight in a very long time and to be bested by a girl; well that was another grain of salt in a wound. My brother will probably never let me forget it."

Caspian smiled.

"I will let you get your rest now. Goodbye your majesty."

"Goodbye your Highness."


	16. Chapter 16: Planning

Chapter 16:

After leaving Caspian, Ladrina went to go find her Professor. She had missed him and wanted to tell him all about her adventures. She went into the barracks where he liked to read. He wasn't there. She looked in the kitchen where he would often help prepare meals. He wasn't there. She searched three other places that she had known him to go. He wasn't there. She found Trufflehunter.

"Trufflehunter have you seen my Professor?" She watched as his face grew very solemn and sad. "Trufflehunter what happened?" she insisted.

"Well… No, I can't tell you right here. Come with me. I will tell you the whole story. It's rather long." He turned as Ladrina followed him. They went through several hallways as Trufflehunter told the story.

"When you and the squirrel left us to go west, we were attacked. Many men fought bravely, but there was no victory on either side.

"The squirrel, we found out, was very smart. As he went farther west, he would send back a messenger telling us where you two were. We received a message every three days. We received a message that he was staying at my old house. We then expected to receive a message three days later. It never came. The next thing we hear about him is that he has been captured by Miraz's men. We assumed that you were too. We didn't know that you had gone east. Caspian bargained with Miraz for the squirrel's life.

"The squirrel returned to us tortured and beaten. Caspian feared for your life. He thought you were either dead, and that was why Miraz never mentioned you, or that you were still out there and hadn't been captured yet. He thought the first option was the more likely of the two."

"But where does my professor come in?" Trufflehunter had brought her to the roof of the How. It was covered in grass and rocks. The How looked like a pyramid with different levels; each level about four –five feet smaller than the previous level below on all sides. Trufflehunter and Ladrina were seated on two large rocks on the top level.

"I was just about to get to that. Your professor said that he would go back west to tell your family that you were okay, but also to bring back the Kings and Queens if they were there. He said that he would a cue from the squirrel and send messengers to us everyday this time. We got the first two and then they stopped.

"A few days later there was a battle in the nearby woods. There were many who were injured, on both sides.

"While some of the scouts were on their route, they found his body. He had been found by Miraz's men and killed on sight or he had been killed during the battle. There was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry Ladrina." Trufflehunter gave her the biggest hug he could. Ladrina began to cry. It was nice for her to be able to cry into his fur. She felt the need to be strong for Caspian and the others and crying was not making her any stronger.

"Ladrina?" called a voice.

She looked up to see Peter looking for her. She saw concern and worry on his face.

"Over here." Her voice cracked from crying. He rushed over to her and took her into his arms, cradling her like he would a young child who had a nightmare.

"What happened?" Peter asked Trufflehunter, concerned.

"Her Professor died. I just finished telling her the story. He died trying to save her. Or at least that is what we think. "

"I am so sorry," said Peter. Ladrina let the tears roll down her face. She slowly gained control of her emotions. Her sniffling stopped and her tears began to dry.

She sat on the edge and looked out over the field where there was soon to be a battle. Peter sat next to her holding her hand. Trufflehunter was on her other side, his warm body a comfort to her shaking figure.

"Thank you, to both of you. We have to plan our next action. I have an idea what it is but I must go figure it out. I must be alone for this process." She squeezed Peter's hand and kissed Trufflehunter lightly on the head. She stood up and went back into the How. Peter and Trufflehunter sat there watching the sunset. "You were the badger in the room with Caspian earlier yes?"

"Yes sire I was."

"I want to commend you. You never doubted us, and never strayed from your beliefs in Aslan. It made me proud to hear that my brother and I had left such a legacy. Thank you for believing in me."

"Anytime your majesty." There was a long pause. "Why are you so concerned with Ladrina? What I mean is, when you came up here you sounded very concerned and looked worried like your sister had died or something as equally catastrophic."

Peter half laughed. "Am I that obvious? I think part of it might be I had a friend like Ladrina when we were here the first time. She had the same name, but they are so different. Everything that I had wished my Ladrina would have been, your Ladrina is. Don't take this the wrong way. I loved my Ladrina, she was my best friend. But there is just something about your Ladrina that makes me want to be with her. She is so trusting and intelligent and open."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, but before you begin to lecture me, I know. I'm setting us up for heartbreak and pain. I will have to go back to my world someday."

"Just so you are ready for what comes. I would be careful though."

As Ladrina left Peter and Trumpkin she began to think and sort through everything she had been through.

It felt as if she had left her world of the How to go on to bigger things and now she had returned but everything was different. Old friends were gone but there were new ones. There were new faces in the ranks. Her world was changing.

She knew that she had started it all.

It was her that had gone to meet Aslan. It was her that followed the instructions he had given her. It was her who wanted the world to change. It was her that had wanted to stop Miraz. She hadn't expected her life to change this much.

She had become a leader in a rebellion against one of the most powerful forces in all of Narnia, fled her childhood home for fear of her life, and led a group of people who should be dead to her camp. But one of the scariest things she had done since the beginning, she had fallen in love with someone who was about 1300 years older than her, in her time.

Nothing inside of her room had changed. Her bed was in the same place along with a sack that she had left behind. She sat down on her bed. She was too tried to stay awake. She lay down with her face toward the door and fell asleep.

The next day Caspian was released from the infirmary with strict instructions not use his right arm. His arm was healing but it still had a long way to go and was in a sling.

Ladrina accompanied Caspian to a meeting. Girls were typically not allowed in such a meeting but Caspian thought that Ladrina would be a valuable exception. She loved strategy like she loved the woods.

All the leaders and generals of Caspian's army were in attendance including Trumpkin who had been moved up in the ranks, and Peter and Edmund. Caspian stood in the middle of the room and gave some general announcements. Then he sent the lower generals away to the men. The commanders stayed to help come up with a plan of attack.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Caspian.

Ladrina sat in a little alcove and tried to remember the plan she had come up with earlier.

"What if we moved this group of troops to this side of Miraz's men, then attack from both sides?" said one commander moving the pieces around.

"The men would be too vulnerable there. They would get caught far too easily," retorted another commander.

The five commanders, Peter, Edmund and Caspian argued and debated over their next move. About half way through, Ladrina stood up from her alcove and walked up behind Peter. She took his hand and studied the map in front of them. She had remembered her plan. She stood there, holding Peter's hand and waited.

Ten minutes later Caspian noticed her.

"Ladrina," Caspian said loud enough to stop all the talking, "do you have a plan?"

"I have something. We need to play to Miraz's strengths," she began, and was going to continue but was interrupted.

"What?" asked one of the commanders.

"This is why women should not be allowed in this type of meetings," commented another, more to his self but said it loud enough for everyone to hear it. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund gave him a stern look. Ladrina looked annoyed but kept going. She turned her back to the table and continued to talk.

"As I was saying, our army cannot take a full on attack, from either side. Miraz takes pride in being a 'civilized' leader yes?" She turned back to the men around the table to see if they agreed with her. "As a 'civilized man,' he abides by the ancient traditions. All of them, including those that pertain to hand-to-hand combat and duels." She looked at Peter. She then addressed the rest of the group. "You challenge Miraz to a fight, he has to accept or look a fool to his people."

"But Caspian can't fight," said one of the commanders. Peter and Caspian had already caught on.

"But Peter can," said Caspian.

"Exactly. Challenge him as the High King and he cannot refuse you," Ladrina said triumphantly.

"High King, do you have an opinion on the matter?" asked Caspian.

"Of the plans I've heard today, Ladrina's makes the most sense. I will gladly challenge Miraz. Ed, go find a parchment and a pen." Edmund nodded and left.

"While Peter, Edmund, Caspian and I are preparing for the duel, here is what I want the rest of you to work on."


	17. Chapter 17: To Miraz

Chapter 17

Edmund went to Miraz's camp with a centaur and a giant. He was dressed in his old armor. It felt good to get back into the armor. He felt like a king again, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He had changed a lot since the last time he was in Narnia. He realized that last time he was here he would never have gone so willingly to the opposing camp. He would have thrown a fit. But this time he offered.

He was met by a scout and led to Miraz's meeting tent. When he arrived at the door way he heard loud arguing. The scout went inside.

"WHAT?" He heard someone shout, "Well send him in."

A head popped out of the door. "Miraz will see you now."

Edmund walked into the tent. There were three tables set up in a half circle. There were many generals and other advisors to Miraz in the room. It was a breezy morning. The canvas doors were flapping constantly. There was muttering around the table when he walked in wearing the coat of arms that belonged to the ancient royalty. Edmund took out his scroll and began to read it.

"From Peter, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the lone islands. In order to prevent the abominable effusion of bloodshed, do hear by challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender. "

"Why would we risk taking your proposal when our army could easily defeat yours? Wipe them out before night fall?"

"You have already underestimated our numbers. Do you really want to do it again? Week ago you didn't even think the Narnians existed. You thought they were extinct."

"And they shall be again. My men could handle a few Narnians."

"So then you should have nothing to fear."

"This is not a question of bravery."

"So then you are bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"

"I didn't say that"

"You have our support your majesty whatever your decision," said one of Miraz's advisors

"Our military advantage is an excuse alone to refuse whatever might otherwise be…" said another one of his advisors

"The King never refuses. He relishes having the chance to show his people the strength of their new King."

"How long do I have to think this challenge over?" Miraz asked Edmund.

"You have as long as you wish but the sooner the better. King Peter and others is waiting for my return. I cannot leave this camp without an answer. If I do not return within the day he will assume that I have been captured and need to be rescued."

"And what is your relation to King Peter?"

"He is my brother."

"So that makes you what Prince Edmund?"

"No he's the High King. I'm just King. Confusing I know."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 14 and Peter is 17. Do you have an answer?"

"Sir, a man your age, fighting a boy less than half your age, it's not fair to the poor boy."

"Your right. It wouldn't be fair," said Edmund. "Not fair to have the king beat by a man half his age. Is that your answer? You are graciously refusing to fight a man half your age?"

"I'm not refusing anything. You tell your brother that he should hope his sword is sharper than his pen."

Ladrina was pacing back and forth, a habit of hers when she was nervous or expecting important news. She could handle the death of friends on the battle field, but the simple waiting for news from the enemy was difficult. Susan, Caspian, Lucy, Peter and Ladrina as well as some others were in the grand room waiting for Edmund to return with the news. Susan and Lucy had joined them a day ago on the request of Aslan.

"Ladrina, you're going to wear a path into the floor," Peter half laughed. He hated the waiting to but he was more worried about Edmund than the answer to the challenge.

"Too late," said Susan. Ladrina looked down at her feet. She could clearly follow the trail of her tracks in the dirt floor. They were slowly becoming a compact dirt path.

She continued on her path. She kept her head down, thinking. Wondering, if she had done everything that could be done. They had a very outside chance of winning this war but it was a chance none the less.

Suddenly there was a large person in front of her blocking her path. She looked up into the smiling face of Peter.

"Ladrina, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Ed can take care of himself. He is like me. And he should be; I trained him. "

"I am worried about several things. What if Miraz refuses the challenge for some reason? Then my entire plan will be pointless."

"Ladrina, I know you like to worry about everything but you do need to learn to not worry so much," said Caspian. "The outcome of this war is not set in stone. With your help you have made our chances of winning greater."

"Thank you both of you but the point remains; we have a war in front of right now and we are doing nothing but wait."

Suddenly Reepichep ran in. "I have news. The king has been spotted on his way back from Miraz. He will be here soon."

Everyone in the room waited in anticipation for Edmund's news.

Edmund walked into the room. The others all stood and stared at him. He looked at Peter and said "Go get your armor. You have a challenge to take on in the morning."

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. The plan would work after all. Peter was a brilliant fighter.

The war would soon be over, but it wasn't over just yet.

"I have another plan," said Ladrina, "and it involves Susan and Lucy."

Everyone listened to her explain the plan in great detail.


	18. Chapter 18: The Duel

Chapter 18

Ladrina and Susan were preparing for the oncoming battle. They were helping the other put on their armor and talking about what they thought the day would bring.

"But you fought Peter and won. Why aren't you going to face Miraz?" Susan asked. "Are you into battle as the knight?"

"No I but I'm going to want some of those pieces. I can get them on myself but I need help with this piece here. To answer your question Peter actually won that duel. He had me on the ground and took off my helmet."

"But you had him on the ground before that. If Lucy hadn't of come you would have been able to finish him," Susan said as she helped Ladrina with the chain mail dress piece.

"I had a lucky hit right and his armor didn't cover where I hit. We had an agreed respite for a moment to catch our breath and for him to heal. Miraz won't be so kind. He'll take every advantage that he can." She turned so that Susan could lace the armored girdle that one of the centaurs had lent her. "I don't know if he will survive, but his chances are good. Miraz cannot cheat; at least he won't be able get away with it."

"What about Caspian? Do you think that he will survive?"

"I cannot say. If Peter wins then there is a definite possibility; if not I can only imagine the worst." She thought, ideas running through her head, about how the Narnians would be able to win this war if Peter lost. "I know the Narnians would fight to the death to protect him. They love him so much. He is going to be a wonderful king."

"I can see that. I think I am finished here. Now I just have to find Lucy."

Susan, Lucy, Caspian and Ladrina were in by the back entrance to the How.

"Take Destrier; he has never failed me," Caspian as he helped Susan into the saddle.

"Nor Santhos to me," Ladrina said to Lucy helping her with her saddle pack.

"So Ladrina are you sure this will work?" asked Susan.

"I can only hope. What I'm not sure of is if you will find Aslan or if he will find you." Lucy smiled.

"I hope he finds us very soon."

"You must hurry. The duel will start soon," said Caspian. He turned to Susan. "Do you want your horn back?"

"No, you keep it. You might need it to call me." She urged her horse out the back way before Caspian could say anything with Lucy hot on her heels.

Caspian looked confused. "What does that mean?" he asked Ladrina.

She shook her head. "I have no idea what that means."

"Let's go see how Peter is doing. I'll ask her what it means later."

As Ladrina and Caspian walked to find Peter, a messenger came running up to Caspian.

"Go find Peter I will be with you shortly if this is not to terribly important."

Ladrina nodded and continued to look for Peter.

"What is the message?" Caspian asked.

"There was a group of about seven riders who followed two riders out of the back way."

"Did you send anyone after them?"

He shook his head. "I came straight to you. I figured you would do something."

"Go saddle a horse. I will be there shortly. I have to tell Ladrina."

Caspian ran to catch up with Ladrina. He knew he had to leave the How soon. He was running out of time and beginning to panic when he ran into Trufflehunter.

"Trufflehunter, I need you to give Ladrina a message. Tell her there was some urgent business I had to deal with and will return as soon as I can. Can you do that?"

"Certainly your majesty, but might I ask where you are going?"

"I would tell you but Ladrina might hurt herself worrying if I told you."

"You are going into the woods."

"You are quick but I must take my leave. Tell her!" He ran in the direction of the stables.

"Ladrina!" Trufflehunter said as he ran into the grand room, "I have news. Caspian is fulfilling his duties as a king and he sends his regrets for the fact that he cannot join you as of right now."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He wouldn't say ma'am, but he did say not to worry." Ladrina's worry face arrived on her features. Peter spoke before she could.

"He'll be all right. We have other things to worry about. Caspian can take care of himself."

She nodded. "Miraz." Peter could almost hear the growl building inside of her. She really hated this man, and it was very evident.

"Yes, we have to deal with him before we can deal with Caspian. He is acting as he sees fit and as a king. Let him."

"I was not planning on stopping him; I was planning to help him." With that she turned to gather the last of the armor that Peter would need. "Ready?" Peter would never get used to her; she was so different from any girl he had ever known. She was a constant worrier yet determined as a panther, about as deadly as one too. She wasn't easily swayed one way or another unless she wanted to be swayed.

"As ready as I have ever been. What about your people? Are you going to address them?"

"I suppose I should since Caspian is not available to." She began to think of what she wanted to say. Peter knew better than to try to carry a conversation when she was in thinking mode.

"My fellow Narnians, today we prepare for the end of a war; a war that will determine the future of every Narnian. The future of the rest of this world as we know it will be determined by this war.

"There is a legend among the people of Narnia about how this world was created; a legend that involves who we fight for today. Aslan. Aslan created this world. He gave you the gift of speech and the freedom to live your life the way you want to. It was Aslan who brought the Great Kings and Queens of Old to free you from your bondage to the White Witch. It was he who sacrificed himself for the life of another person. He died saving the people and creatures that he created. But the story does not end there. It keeps going; he comes back to life. It was he who killed the White Witch in the end of the stories. I think we owe it to Aslan to fight. He saved us once; now let's try to save his name.

"I have lived with Miraz and he spits on the name of Aslan. Today we have the chance to take back what is yours, what belongs to the Narnians. So today, when you fight, fight for Narnia, your freedom but also for Aslan."

Peter had been behind her while she spoke to her people. When she had finished, he came forward.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!!!" he yelled thrusting his sword up into the air. All the creatures and warriors gathered in the hall shouted in an echo thrusting their weapons in the air.

Ladrina raised her hands. "Now that you know why we fight, we have to explain how we are going to fight today."

Peter, Ladrina, Edmund walked out of the How into the brilliant sunlight. The sun was high in the sky, causing the day to feel warmer than it really was.

There was an area where a stone structure had once been built but was now in pieces on the ground. There was a large stone floor with grass growing in the cracks. There was rubble from when the structure had fallen apart; large boulders were scattered around the area and were also on the floor. This was to be the field on which Peter and Miraz would duel.

Ladrina was focused on Miraz. She had heard that Miraz thought she was dead. Telmarines are known for their fear of the dead or at least in the seeing of people who are dead. If Miraz thought that she was dead then sees her, Ladrina thought that maybe she could intimidate him.

"You still have a chance to back out of the duel if you wish," said Peter to Miraz.

"I will not. I plan to fight you and kill you."

"Then prepare yourself." Peter barely spoke above normal voice. Edmund helped Peter get the last of his armor on. Ladrina held the scabbard that held Peter's sword. When he was ready he drew his sword.

Miraz, who had been getting ready as well, now looked at the people who were aiding his challenger. He recognized the boy from the one who had brought the message to him the day before. The other boy had to be King Peter. And the girl? Why would a girl be on the field? He watched Peter pull his sword and the girl looked at him. He recognized her. It was Ladrina! How could that be? She was dead, wasn't she?

"Ladrina?"

"Yes, Uncle?" she said with venom.

"I'm glad to see that you are all right. I was under the impression that you were dead."

"You might not want to wish that I am alive, uncle. I plan to cause this world the riddance of you and your kind."

"My dear girl, you happen to be my kin. You are of my blood yes?"

"No," Ladrina spat. She had wrestled with this idea for a long time. "You are not my father; therefore your blood does not flow in my veins. Relations will not stop me from ridding this world of you and those who support you."

Miraz had had enough of this banter from his niece and was ready to fight.

"Are you ready to fight, boy?" Miraz sneered.

"Yes. There is still time to surrender."

"Well then feel free."

Then they circled each other, sizing the other one up, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Miraz raised his sword to attack from above but Peter was ready. The sound was ear shattering. Miraz's sword crashed down on Peter's shield. Ladrina thought she saw Peter wince in pain. Then it was Peter's turn to attack. He spun around and smacked his sword into Miraz's side, but Miraz had his shield in place. Again there was an ear shattering crash that echoed throughout the woods.

They continued on like this for a while. Swinging and then hitting the other shield. Suddenly Miraz let his guard down for a moment but it was moment enough for Peter to take advantage. He swung his sword and got Miraz in the thigh where there was little armor. Miraz yelled in pain while Peter attacked again aiming for his arm. Miraz held his shield firm and refused to give into Peter's attack, while thrusting it toward Peter as he attacked. This threw Peter of balance and he fell on his back. Miraz made to stab at his arm but Peter moved it away while swinging his arm to catch Miraz's ankles. Miraz jumped and landed on Peter's shield causing his arm to bend in an abnormal direction. Peter screamed.

Ladrina cringed as she heard the sound of something snapping. She suddenly heard the pound of horse hooves coming very fast. She turned and saw Caspian and Susan. She looked back to Peter. He had heard it to. He looked at Miraz.

"Respite?" asked Miraz.

"Five minutes?" asked Peter.

"Three," spat Miraz in obvious pain.

They went to their army's side and rested.

"What happened?" asked Edmund as Peter sat down and held his shoulder.

"Did you find Aslan?" asked Ladrina

"It's a long story and no we didn't," Caspian looked depressed.

"But Lucy made it through," said Susan. "How's your shoulder Pete?"

"I think it's dislocated."

Edmund helped Peter while Ladrina talked with Susan and Caspian about what happened.

What happened was this. As Susan and Lucy rode out they were followed by seven riders. When Susan realized they were being followed she pulled her horse aside and dismounted. Lucy reigned in Santhos.

"Susan?"

"Go Lucy. I'm afraid you'll have to go alone and I'm sorry about that but I have to protect you. I'll finish with these guys and then catch up to you. Now go." She pulled out her bow and cocked an arrow. "Go Lucy!!" she said very sternly and Lucy urged Santhos. Santhos took off.

Susan began to see the riders coming into view and started firing on four of them before they knew what hit them. But there was one that she didn't see and he came up and smacked her with his bow. He was not interested in Susan, but on Lucy. Susan was knocked to the ground with her back to a large fallen log. Her bow was out of her reach. As the sixth rider came up to kill her, Susan heard the snap of a bow followed by the sound of an arrow slamming into its target. There was a satisfied grunt that Susan knew. She saw Caspian with his bow in hand and a smirk on his face. The seventh rider came up next to Caspian who was ready for him and unsheathed his sword and with a fluid motion was able to knock him of his horse and kill him. He walked over to her, (as she was still on the ground) held out his hand to help her up.

"Are you sure that you don't want your horn?"

Susan smiled.

Ladrina was brought back to the present by Peter's scream as his arm was snapped back into place. She couldn't help but cringe at his side.

"Thanks Ed." He stood up and moved his shoulder to stretch it a little. He turned to Susan. "You two should get into position in case this goes south." Susan and Caspian nodded. Susan got on the horse that Caspian had taken and rode into the How. Caspian took a stance next to Edmund, a Telmarine gesture showing loyalty. Peter turned to Ladrina.

"He favors his right side," she said so that the others could hear. Then stood in her toes to whisper in his ear, "Be careful."Peter heard the concern in her voice and saw the worry on her face.

"I will," he whispered into her ear. His stern face returned and he looked at Miraz.

"Ready?"

"Are you?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

Ladrina offered Peter his helmet; he refused it. Miraz did the same when his helmet was offered.

The two took the field, with Peter at a slight advantage. They went at each other. The thunder that had emanated before was not as strong now. They continued to attack and block each other.

Miraz was able to grab Peter and hold him. He turned Peter to look at Ladrina, Caspian and Edmund as he held a sword to Peter's neck. Peter saw the fear in his friend's eyes, the pain in Ladrina's. He looked at her with what he hoped looked confident. She nodded a little and put on her strong face.

"You'll never see them again," Miraz sneered as he shoved the sword a little deeper into Peter's neck. Peter realized what he was about to do. Peter raised his sword hilt and hit Miraz in the leg as hard as he could; the same place that he had cut him earlier. Miraz let go of Peter and grabbed his leg in pain. Peter knocked Miraz over so that he was on his back. Peter aimed the tip of his sword at Miraz's throat Miraz got to his knees in a position that said that he had lost. Peter held his sword, ready to kill him; but he hesitated.

"Peter now is not the time to be chivalrous," Edmund shouted from the side line.

"Go on. Kill me."

"You're not mine to kill," Peter said with a wisdom and age that Ladrina had never heard from him. He turned to Caspian and offered his sword. Caspian looked miffed; he didn't know what to do. He walked forward with hesitant steps. He took the sword from Peter with a look of confusion; Peter gave Caspian a nod and retreated with Ladrina on one side, Edmund on the other.

Caspian raised the sword to Miraz's throat.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you. You may have the makings of a Telmarine king yet." Miraz had a slight proud grin on his face. Caspian gave a battle cry and thrust the sword into the ground. He looked his uncle in the eye.

"Not one like you," Caspian spat. He took the sword and went back to Peter and the others. Ladrina met him with a huge hug.

Miraz stood up and began to fall over but was caught by one of his advisors. There was a conversation between them but no one heard it.

The next thing that Ladrina heard was Miraz's advisor shouting about treachery.

"They shot him. Prepare for attack." Ladrina heard the words and was confused. No one had shot Miraz. Then she saw the arrow sticking out of his side. It was one of Susan's arrows. She looked to Susan whose bow wasn't even out. It had to be treason.

The advisor unsheathed his sword and went to attack Peter, who was ready and chopped off his head in one fluid movement. The advisors helmet clattered to the ground. He turned to Caspian.

"Go get them ready!" he shouted. Caspian mounted Destrier and rode into the How.

Ladrina stood by Peter's side, sword drawn and ready to fight.

"Do think this will work?" she asked Peter.

"You came up with this plan. Of course it will work."

"I just hope Lucy finds Aslan soon. We could use his help," said Edmund.

"We'll just have to do our best until he gets here," said Peter grimly.

The sounds of the Telmarine war horns were heard in the deepest part of the How.


	19. Chapter 19: The Battle for Freedom

Chapter 19

Lucy and Santhos rode hard through the woods. Lucy was worried about her sister.

"Spirits up, Queen Lucy. She is doing what she thinks is best for you. Good to know that you have a sister looking out for you, yeah?"

"I suppose so. But that doesn't make it any less dangerous."

"No it doesn't. Speaking of danger we have company," said Santhos as he ran faster.

Lucy looked around her. To her left there was a Telmarine soldier. Santhos was galloping on auto pilot. Lucy had no idea where she was and was thankful for the intelligent horse. Santhos began to veer right but sudden straightened his course.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"There is something really big coming on our right rather fast. I don't know what it is. I almost didn't notice it. It's barely making a sound with its feet."

There was an outcropping of rock ahead of them in the distance that Lucy could see. The rider on the left was closing in quickly while the thing on the right was coming into view.

Lucy saw a large golden beast running very fast on in a direction that would take it to the face of the outcropping. She got her hopes up as she thought it was Aslan. The beast sped up as it leaped on top of the out cropping.

It turned its large golden head to look at Lucy. The lion, as it was, roared a deep horrifying roar. Santhos reared knocking Lucy off. The other rider froze. The lion bared its teeth and growled. Lucy hoped that it was Aslan and not a wild lion. Ladrina had warned her about them. The lion went in to stalking mode and suddenly leaped. Santhos got in between it and Lucy but the lion was more concerned with the rider than with Lucy.

"Queen Lucy quick! Get on! If it is Aslan you can get off and greet him but if not we may have a chance to escape."

Lucy didn't have a chance to get on. She was mesmerized by the lion. The light from the sun was blocked by the tree above but where it was able to shine through made what was below it look golden. The Lion's beauty radiated from it. The Lion leaped onto the other rider then gave an 'I win' roar. Lucy was unable to move.

The lion turned around to look at her. The two stared at each other. The lion was waiting for something and Lucy was waiting for a sign; anything that would let her know if it was wild or was Aslan.

The lion smiled and Lucy tackled Aslan in a big hug, knocking him over. Santhos trotted over to the two of them. He sniffed the air.

"I should have known. I recognized your sent, but I couldn't place where I had smelled it before. Good to see you again Aslan."

"Well done Santhos. You are a very brave horse. Thank you for taking such good care of our little Lucy."

"Aslan, why didn't you come and save us like last time?"

"Nothing happens the same way twice dear one. Tell me why didn't you come to me when you saw me before? "

"I guess I was afraid to come alone. I'm sorry. If I had come would so many people have died?"

"We can never know how things could have been. I believe you came to ask me for something," Aslan said with a hinting voice.

"Oh yes. We need your help Aslan."

"I think I can help you." He looked around. "I think your dear friends have slept long enough." He gave a deep roar that shook the earth.

Peter, Ladrina and Edmund stood in front of their army waiting for the Telmarines to attack. Ladrina knew enough of Telmarine warfare to know that they were going to have to wait out the first attack from above.

There was the sound of cords being cut and the whooshing of large objects coming very fast. One large rock hit the side of the How. It didn't do much damage, but it shook the How. Several of them missed their target but they kept coming. Ladrina nearly fell over when one of the rocks hit right in front of them.

Ladrina heard the sound of running hoofs. She looked to the How to see if it was coming from there. Perhaps it was Lucy and Aslan returning.

"Ladrina." Peter's voice was urgent and concerned.

"I'm fine."

Ladrina looked back to Miraz's army. There was a large group of riders coming at them very fast. Peter raised his sword. The sun shone brightly off the sword. He waited. When they were in a good position, Peter swung his sword down. Ladrina heard the faint sound of hundreds of arrows being released. Suddenly above her there came a great cloud of arrows. Several of them hit their mark. Along with the arrows there was a group of creatures that looked like griffins. Each one carried a large rock and was attempting to drop in onto one of the catapults. Some missed their target but took out a chunk of the army; some hit their target, while others were shot down.

The arrow cloud hit the oncoming riders. Many fell causing others to fall. A second cloud of arrows flew, many riders fell, but there were several more coming. Peter turned back to look at Susan. She was in the mix with all the archers. He nodded and she went into the How. Ladrina heard the sound of a horn that wasn't Telmarine. Peter began to count. Ladrina felt the ground shaking. So far her plan had been working fantastically. She had anticipated the Advisors turning on Miraz. They feared him just as much as the rest of the people but they were able to do something about them.

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight."

"Nine. Ten." Ladrina finished as the ground began to shake even harder.

A giant hole opened up in the field ahead of them and many of the oncoming riders fell in as they were on top of it when it opened. On either side of the chasm there opened ramps for the Narnians below to come up and join the fight. Several of the archers had joined the army in front including Susan.

When the giant hole opened up, Peter, Edmund, and Ladrina ran toward the hole with the rest of the army that was waiting outside ready for an attack. They all jumped into the pit and began to fight.

Ladrina looked for Aslan but didn't see him. She hoped Lucy and Santhos were okay. She didn't have much time to wonder for another adversary came at her. She fought and conquered. She looked around again. Something in her was saying that something was wrong. She looked toward the trees and saw some soldiers going behind the How.

She ran into the entrance to the How. She found a saddled horse and rode out the back way as fast as she could. Once she was out she banked to left and stuck to the trees.

The soldiers were on foot so it was easy catching up to them. She stayed to the far left of them so she was able to get in front of them. There were about 15 of them. She dismounted a good ways ahead of them. She was prepared for war. She had her sword, quiver and bow, as well as her dirk.

The first few soldiers saw her and were shocked.

"You boys going somewhere?" she asked. Then the fighting began.

She was able to take the first eight with ease but she was growing tired. She heard close shouting and then whispers.

The men had paused to assess how much of a challenge she would be. Most were shocked that the fighter was a girl, the commander especially. He sent three soldiers to the right and three to the left of her. Then all six attacked her. She held her own very well but got hit in the arm. The injury only made her fight harder.

When those six were defeated, the commander came out. Ladrina looked at him. He had his Helmet on so she could not see his face.

"Well done," he said as he clapped his hands in mock appreciation. "You fight well."

"You must fight well if you are a commander."

"You recognize the symbols. Oh I guess you would since you are wearing the armor of a Telmarine Knight. Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't know me? I thought Miraz would have people looking for me all over the kingdom. I am hurt he didn't try harder. Now I ask you, do you know me? And who are you?"

"If you are who I think you are then you are in big trouble. As to who I am, you can't tell. I thought my voice would give me away."

Ladrina thought about the voice. She had heard it before, but the question was where. Suddenly it hit her.

"Mandle," she gasped. The commander took off his helmet.

"Correct on the first try. I am very surprised to see you here. We all thought you were dead."

"To everyone here I was. Even to Caspian if you can believe that. I had hoped I wouldn't see you here."

"Why?"

"Because then I would not have to see you die."

"I had hoped it would not come to that."

"It has to. Well not your death." She paused. "Do you believe me now? About the Narnians? They are real and are in larger numbers than I could have imagined. You do not have to die today. Please just trust me. You don't want to be on the losing side of this war."

"I could say the same for you little sister. I don't know how you think the Narnians can win this war. But let me assure you they cannot. Miraz's army is too strong."

"I have to believe in my people, and my people are not the Telmarines. They are the Narnians. They have a spirit that I have not seen in any Telmarine soldier."

"Fine then we must fight."

"So be it." Ladrina was keeping her emotions in check. It was hard to think of killing her brother. She didn't want to.

They fought. They were fairly matched, but he had an advantage in being an actual soldier where as she was not. She could fight but not like him. Her arm was also a disadvantage for her. Mandle swung his sword at her head and her sword blocked it. He pushed his sword against a tree. Ladrina still had hers under his but it was slipping. His blade was coming closer to her neck. Her arm was beginning to throb and she was growing faint.

"Ladrina, I don't want to kill you."

"Then don't. No one would blame you. Miraz is dead and my people are going to win this war."

"Miraz may be dead but his advisors take over. They wouldn't tolerate me letting you live."

"No more than they would tolerate one of their own killing Miraz?"

"What are you saying?"

"They killed Miraz. I was there. I was next to Peter when they took one of Susan's arrows and shoved it up his armor, right into his heart. We, my people, did not fire on Miraz. We kept our end of the challenge. Caspian refused to kill Miraz, as did Peter. Your people killed your king, not mine."

Mandle was didn't know what to say. He stood there looking at her with his sword at her neck.

"Mandle, my people just want their freedom and their land back. That is it. We do not want a war, but if that is what it takes to get your king to notice us, and hear us, then so be it."

Mandle dropped the sword from her neck. She had a small line on her neck from the sword. It wasn't deep but it hurt. She held her hand to her neck. Her head was spinning a little.

"I promise you Mandle. My people did not kill Miraz."

"Please stop talking."

Ladrina leaned against the tree. Her arm was throbbing. She bent over and ripped a section of her dress (under a layer if chain mail) and tried to tie it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Are you sure that no one in your army fired on him?"

"Ah," Ladrina said in pain, "Yes. The arrow was Susan's she would never fire unless commanded to."

"Where would they have gotten it?"

"Maybe she fired at a soldier when they were trying to capture Trumpkin. I don't know. But I know Susan. She would never fire at him, even though he was a horrible and evil man."

Mandle slapped her across the face.

"Don't say that about your king," he spat through gritted teeth.

"Miraz is not my king. He is dead and cannot hurt me for saying so. Good riddance."

Mandle punched her in the cheek. Ladrina crumpled to the ground. Her head was spinning and it was easier to stay down at the moment.

"Caspian. That is who you should be following. He has a good head on his soldiers. He has Aslan on his side. HE is not a myth. He is very real. "

Suddenly the trees began to move. They all seemed to move toward the battlefield.

"Aslan," Ladrina said as she lost consciousness from loss of blood. Mandle went to her side and held her hand. He heard her horse panicking and went to find it. He rode back to her camp with her in front of him on the horse. The horse was a bit rebellious. Mandle had to hold the reins and hold on to Ladrina as he rode.

When he came to the edge of the pit there was nothing but dead bodies and some Narnians soldiers who were clearing the area. Some Telmarine soldiers were helping.

"You on the horse!!!" shouted a very gruff voice. Mandle looked around for the body.

"Down here!!" All he saw was a badger running very fast toward him. The badger run up to the horse, stood on his back legs and looked at him.

"What happened to Ladrina?"

"I think she is unconscious. She got hurt fighting. She has lost blood."

"And who are you?" the badger insisted.

"I am her brother. Please can you help her?"

"I certainly can. Come follow me. Quickly. Here I'll take the reins, you hold on to her. Try not to let her move too much. "

"Hang on Ladrina. We are going to get you better," he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.


	20. Chapter 20: What Peter Said

Chapter 20

When the battle was over, the Narnians were the victors. Caspian and the Pevensies went to Aslan, who had destroyed the Telmarine leaders forcing surrender from the soldiers. They bowed before Aslan.

"Rise kings and queens of Narnia." The Pevensies stood up. Aslan looked at Caspian. "All of you."

"Sir, if I may, but I don't think I am ready to become king. There is much that I have to learn."

"That shows me that you are ready. Being king is not about knowing everything but learning as you go."

Caspian stood up.

"Peter have you seen Ladrina?" Caspian asked as they walked back to the How.

"No, not since the pit opened up. Let's ask Trumpkin when we get back to the How."'

They walked around the edge of the pit. Caspian looked into the pit. There was a pile of armor that some of the soldiers had created as they were cleaning up. Something in the pit caught his eye.

"No!" Caspian said as he jumped into the pit.

"What?" asked Peter.

Caspian pulled out a shield. They all knew whose shield it was.

"I can't believe it," said Edmund. "She was one of the best fighters."

"Look, they are moving the injured into the How. Maybe she is among them."

Peter helped Caspian out of the pit and they all ran to the How.

"Trumpkin where is Ladrina? Is she here? Is she okay?" asked Peter, Caspian, and Lucy.

"One thing at a time children. Yes, she is here. She's in the infirmary. She is unconscious. She has a cut on her neck and a serious injury to her arm. You may see her, and I encourage you to talk to her. It might help her wake up. "

Susan, Peter, Edmund Lucy and Caspian all ran to the Infirmary. Ladrina was lying on a bed. There was a bandage on her arm and on her neck. There was a person sitting with his back to them. He was wearing the clothes one would wear under armor.

Lucy, Susan and Edmund went to help others in the infirmary. Peter and Caspian walked to the bed. Caspian placed a hand on the man by her bed. He looked up at Caspian's face. A look of recognition flashed on both Caspian's and Mandle's face. Peter was confused.

"What are you doing here?" Caspian asked partly concerned and partly accusing.

"I brought her here. I'm afraid I might be the cause of her condition right now. I was not thinking. I hit her. She was talking about Miraz and what she was saying was true, but I've been loyal to Miraz for so many years that it's hard not to get mad when someone insults your king. What I am trying to say is that I am very sorry for what I did to her. I hope you can forgive me."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Peter.

"I am Mandle, Ladrina's brother. Who are you? Oh wait, are you Edmund?"

"No that is my brother. I'm Peter. I'm surprised you know who we are."

"I know the stories but never believed them."

"Mandle are you on our side now?" asked Caspian.

"Is there another side to be on? Miraz's army is defeated. And Ladrina was right. She has always been right."

"Good to hear. Welcome," said Caspian as they shook hands in friendship

"Trumpkin said we were supposed to talk to her. What do we say?" asked Peter.

"Anything you want. I've been telling her things about home and updating her on things with me since she left. I told her the battle was hers."

"Would you two let us be alone for a bit? You two have catching up to do I can tell," said Peter.

"Yes of course. I have to go check on the other men." Caspian kissed Ladrina's forehead. "You are in good hands. Come back to us."

Mandle and Caspian left the bedside. Peter looked to Ladrina's sleeping, battered face. She looked so troubled and peaceful at the same time. He took her hand and sat on the side of the bed.

"Ladrina, I have to tell you something. When I first saw you, memories came flooding back to me; Memories of Ladrina from my era. She wasn't just a friend; she was more than that and she knew it. I hated the fact that my Ladrina was gone and you had taken her place. But as I got to know you I realized that she and you were very different. What I loved about her, I found in you tenfold. She was raised as a true lady, as were you, but you fought it; she didn't. You have accepted the fire in you more than she ever did. She was dainty and polite and you are polite when you want to be which is often not at all. But that is what I love about you. You are who you want to be; you don't listen to the rules that people give you because of your gender or your age. You are smart, clever and beautiful. I was not surprised when you said that you were a princess.

"I feel bad for treating you the way I did when we first met. I'm not used to surprises. But you are one of the best fighters I have ever faced in my life; and that is saying something. … Peter, just say what you mean. … What I'm trying to say, in a million words, is that I love you. I love you more than I love Narnia… but the world in against us." He held her head in his hands and gently kissed her forehead.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered with his forehead on hers. Peter could have sworn he saw her smile and nod just a little bit.

Ladrina woke up on her back in the castle's Infirmary. The walls were a light grey and there was light everywhere; her first clue she wasn't in the How. Something was purring in her ear. She reached her hand to pet the thing and poked Caspian in the eye. He had been resting his head on her bed by her head.

"Ow."

"Sorry," Ladrina mumbled. "I thought I heard a cat. I guess it was you snoring."

"How do you feel?"

"Okay. My neck hurts a little bit. Mandle! Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He is actually the one who brought you to us."

"Good to hear. I would be stuck in the woods if not for him. Clearly the battle was won. Else we would not be here. I remember seeing the trees move before I passed out. Tell me what I missed."

"It was amazing to watch. The trees just took everything out. Miraz was building a bridge and Aslan woke the river. Needless to say the river was not happy to have a bridge across it so it took the bridge out with Lord Sopespain on it." Ladrina gave him a confused look. "He was Miraz's advisor, he would have been king if we had not won the war but the river seemed to eat him. I wish you would have been there."

"Me too. Sounds like you have had a lot of excitement. How are Peter and the others? Did you see Aslan?"

"Peter is fine as are the others. Yes I saw Aslan. He said I was ready to be king."

"Then what are you doing here? You should be doing kingly things right now."

"And visiting the sick and conversing with my people are not kingly things to do?"

"Have you seen my father? I was thinking about home. I wonder how he is doing. I'll see him when I get better. I wonder how he feels about this war. He was never for the stories nor was he against them, as far as I could tell at least. He never told me one way or another. I wonder where his loyalties lie. Oh do not give me that look, you wonder it too. How many of the Telmarines are going to be loyal to you?"

"Yes I fear that many of them will not, but I have the Narnians."

"You are their hero. There will be legends and songs about you some day. Just wait"

The door to the infirmary opened as it had been doing throughout the whole conversation, but this time Ladrina looked at who came through the door. It was Peter. He saw her and practically ran to her.

"Ladrina, you're awake." Ladrina had never heard him so excited.

"Yes, I am. What has got you so excited?"

"You! You're awake. We were afraid you weren't going to pull through. You've been out for three days." Ladrina's jaw dropped.

"I was?"

"Yes, Caspian, Mandle and I have been taking turns watching you, well waiting for you to wake up."

"I am sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to. I guess I was just really tired."

"Well you deserved a nice long nap. Your plan was brilliant. I have to ask; why did you leave the battle field?"

"I saw a group of soldiers traveling through the woods to the backside of the How and went to head them off. Mandle was the commander although I did not know it at the time. I fought all of Mandle's men and won. Then I fought him injured and lost. The arm wound came from a poorly blocked attack. And the neck one came from Mandle's sword. He was mad and got me against a tree. He did not push very hard but it was enough to leave a mark."

"Sounds painful," said Caspian rubbing his own neck.

"It was. But the pain went away as I lost consciousness."

"Ladrina, you're up!" said Lucy. She ran to the bed.

"Hello Queen Lucy. How are you? How was your mission?"

"I am well and the mission went well until some soldiers followed us and Susan stayed behind to fight them off and Santhos and I ran on to find Aslan who scared us. We weren't sure if he was wild or if it was him. I was safe because Santhos had a plan and kept a level head. He is a good horse."

"I know. That is why I sent him with you. The only time I saw him freak out was when I first met Aslan. But he was acting then. Does anyone know when I can leave? I feel fine except for a slight pain in my arm. "

"The doctor said about a day after you wake up." Mandle's figure appeared on the other side of the bed. He placed a hand in her shoulder. "How are you sister?"

"Fine, thanks to you. How do you know that I can't leave?"

"Because Doctor Cornelius said so."

"And where is the good doctor?"

"Tending to his other patients. You are not the only one who was injured in this war."

"But you are the most important to us," said Peter.

"I should go tend to other kingly things. It is good to see you awake, Ladrina. I shall talk to you later."

"Farewell Caspian. Thank you for the information," Ladrina said.

"I should go see if Doctor Cornelius needs any help," said Lucy. "Good Bye everyone," she said as she waved to them.

"Ah," Ladrina sighed. "I have to stay here another day?" Mandle nodded. "I do not think that I can handle it." She laid her head back on her pillow. "Is there anything we have not covered yet?"

"What have you been doing since you left home about two months back?" asked Mandle.

"Well I have been helping Caspian lead a rebellion. And we were successful. "

"You didn't listen to Caspian," said Peter pointedly.

"I know I didn't and I feel bad about that, but that turned out to be okay. I found you guys didn't I?" Peter nodded. "I planned a battle, and found Aslan of the Stories. He's real Mandle! You should see him. He's magnificent."

"What about other things? For example are you dating a centaur, or maybe a faun? I have no idea I have not seen you in two months"

"Mandle I have barely had time to take care of my horse. I do not think I could have dated a boy and done all of my duties. But now that the war is over I might have time." She looked to Peter and gave him a small smile. Peter smiled back as he placed a hand on hers.

"Do I understand what is happening here? You two like each other."

Ladrina blushed and avoided Mandle's eyes. Peter chuckled and patted her hand.

"That is the message I'm getting," Peter said.


	21. Chapter 21: Love and Pain and Siblings

Chapter 21

Two weeks later, Ladrina was in the Grand Hall of the castle. She was overseeing the preparations for the coronation. The decorations were all set up and things were all set to go. She had to go oversee the fittings for Caspian and herself.

As she was going to Caspian's room she ran into Peter. The two had been spending more time together. He took her hands and his forehead on hers.

"Hello. I would stop to talk but I have to run," she said as she held on to his hand as long as she could as she slid her hand out of his.

"Promise you will talk to me later."

"I will. Meet me in the stables after lunch!" she called as she almost ran down the hallway.

Ladrina knocked on the door to Caspian's room.

"Come in," said an annoyed voice. Ladrina opened the door and walked in.

Caspian was standing on a small table as the tailor hurried around him placing pins everywhere.

"Ah, Ladrina how is-ow!" Caspian said as the tailor pushed in a pin.

"I'm sorry your majesty. That was the last pin."

"Ladrina, how is everything?"

"It is all set and ready for tomorrow. All we need is the king ready. How does it feel, the suit I mean."

Caspian stood up straight. He looked very regal.

"I like it. It feels good."

"You look fantastic. Like a king."

"I thought the color would bring out his eyes," the tailor said with a puffed out chest.

"I guess it does that, yes. Caspian we need to go to lunch. So if you could hurry."

"Yes ma'am." He jumped off the table and walked behind a curtained area. "Ladrina I should make you my time keeper. I think you would do well."

"Do I get to see some action? For example can I get in the way of a flying arrow to save the king?"

"I suppose you could, but you must recover from the arrow or I might have to kill you," he replied with half a laugh. Caspian came out from behind the curtain to see Ladrina not smiling.

"I was serious," she said. "To the Dining hall." She pointed out the door as Caspian walked out with his shoulders slumped like he was a bad puppy.

"Ladrina I did not mean to make a farce of your comment. I just thought that you were kidding."

"I understand but when we come to the issue of your safety I do not joke around. You are a king now. You have to understand that people are going to want to kill you. Telmarines are the one who will likely try the most. The Narnians will stay loyal to you but it might be your own past that kills you."

"This is why I have you, Ladrina," he said taking her hands, "because you think of everything and think it out logically. I am so used to being Prince that I do not think about the dangers that come with being king. And I understand your worry about the Telmarines but I think that once they see that the Narnians are not the bloodthirsty creatures from the stories they might become less of a threat. Besides as long as we have each other and Aslan we should be safe."

"Aslan comes and goes as he pleases and is not always around when you need him. Look at the battle we just went through. Aslan was not there to save us."

"But he did. In the end he did save us. He did it in his own timing. He is not bound by our laws, you should know this. Why are you so untrusting of Aslan?'

Ladrina thought. She thought about how she had been acting and how very odd it was of her. She was upset but also concerned and fearful. 'Upset about what?' she wondered to herself.

"I do not know why I am so cranky today. I suppose it could be the stress of the coronation preparations or maybe me being anxious about you becoming king and hoping that you will do tremendously. I know you will but I still worry."

"Ladrina," he took her head in his hands, "you do not have to worry about me. I have you and all the Narnians on my side. No one would dare appose us right now. No one thought that Miraz could be defeated and we did it." He kissed her forehead. "Do not worry. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I do," Ladrina barely whispered. "I trust you."

"Time for lunch I think." Caspian took her hand and led her to the dining hall.

Ladrina, confident that Caspian could manage the rest of the preparations on his own or at least her assistant could, walked into the stables to see a smiling Peter with Santhos saddled and ready to go for a ride.

"I was going to do that. I like saddling Santhos. It has always given me a time to talk to him. Even before I knew he was a talking horse. I would just talk to him. Right boy?" Ladrina said as she swung up into the saddle.

"Indeed. You would tell all about your life in the castle and I would bite my tongue to keep myself from talking to you and trying to make you feel better. We always went for a ride when you were upset or completely ecstatic. I enjoyed being your outlet. I could only handle the stable for so long."

"I think it's a good thing that you have always had someone to vent to. I never used to and I ended up exploding at Edmund. It was one of the things that set him off and made him go to the witch," Peter said as he urged his horse out the stable door and into the wide open field before the woods. They went at an enjoyable trot for a bit, then gradually picked up speed.

When they entered the woods, the trees went whipping past as Peter and Ladrina raced each other. Racing was one of the things that they all loved to do. It didn't matter that one was a former king and the other was a princess. They were two teenagers having a good time. They always raced to the same place; a small grove that was for the two of them. They had found it when they were exploring the woods after the war. It was their secret place. They had spent many hours in the grove talking about the world they came from and spending time together. They would talk about plans for the kingdom and Peter would give advice to Ladrina about things that he had experienced when he was king.

They unbridled their horses and taken the saddle blankets off and laid them out on the ground. The horses wandered around the grove as the humans talked. The grass here was better than that of the field outside the stable. Peter and Ladrina lay out on the blankets. Ladrina laid her head on Peter's chest as the two watched the clouds go by.

"You seem tired and upset. Why?" asked Peter after a while. Ladrina had not been as talkative or happy since they arrived. Ladrina sat up to look at him. There was a pain in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a while. She looked ready to cry. He instantly sat up. "Ladrina what's wrong?"

"I realized today… that I love you. And that you are going to leave. You cannot stay here in my world. You are going to have to go back to your world someday. Caspian called you here to help and you have and we thank you, but now your task is completed. I fear that you will leave very soon. And I do not think that I could stay strong if you left me." Peter pulled her into his arms.

"I know. I feel the same way. I love you too. I told you that while you were in your coma. Did you hear me?" He looked down at her face. She hadn't heard him. "I was afraid that you would die." Peter then continued to tell her what he had said. Ladrina was gently crying by the end. Peter held her as she cried. He couldn't stand to see her like this. She had been so strong for Caspian and for the army, but now her defenses had been broken down to let him in. He had won her heart and she, his and it had cause both of them heartache and pain.

"I didn't want these things to happen to us not that I am grateful that they did. I have never felt so free or so happy in a long time. Ask my siblings. I haven't really been myself back in our world.

"I would never have wished this upon you. I would gladly have happily suffered this by myself and not involved you. I don't want to leave. Narnia was the first place that I grew up; this place is home and I don't want to leave it again. I don't want to leave you either. "

"Then don't," Ladrina said through her tears which had been falling heavier as he spoke.

"I must."He hugged her close to his chest. He never wanted to let her go. "Life is about doing what is right even if it hurts you. I didn't want to join the war against the White Witch but I knew that the Narnians couldn't do it without my help. I felt like I had this greater calling. Like Aslan had destined us to be more than four children from Finchley. I found as that the more I trusted in Aslan the more the right thing seemed easy. And I thought the easy thing and the right thing were one in the same; but they're not. This hurts so far too much to be the easy thing." Ladrina curled up closer to him. They sat like that for what seemed like eternity. Ladrina in Peter's arms and being so close; just the way they wanted it. Not knowing the time or having an idea of what was happening in the outside world. It was just them in their own world.

As the sun began to set Ladrina realized that she had fallen asleep in Peter's arms.

"What do we do now? I do not know what to do," Ladrina asked.

"Savor ever moment. Spend as much time together as we are able to. Enjoy each other's company."

"But that will make it worse when the time comes won't it?"

"It's possible, but would you rather have these feelings and not spend any time with me or have some of the best moments of your life?"

"I would rather spend my last days with you like this. No worries about what the next day will bring or what will happen. Caspian is probably the safest right now, so I should not worry."

Peter kissed her forehead then placed his fore head on to hers. "We need to go, back to the castle."

Ladrina nodded as they stood up and walked to the horses. They rode back in silence holding hands as best as they could.

Caspian, Ladrina and many others were in the grand hall for their instructions.

"Then when Caspian turns to the crowd the people will call long live. And then the fanfare will sound when they are finished. And Caspian you will walk back out the aisle and we," Ladrina indicated the Pevensies, Aslan and herself, "will follow you out to the banquet hall. Questions? No? I have no further instructions."

"I have something to tell you Ladrina," Aslan said in his wisdom aged voice. Ladrina looked to him with curiosity.

"Yes Aslan?"

"Do you remember your childhood?"

"Not much of it before I was five. Is there a specific memory that I need to recall."

"When did you move to your house in the woods with your father and brother?"

"I was born there. I never moved there."

"No you weren't. You were born in this castle. You are next in line for the throne if Caspian died. Not just because Caspian said that you would. It's because you two are siblings."

Ladrina looked behind her for a seat. Peter took one from behind him and set it behind her, then helped her into it. He place d a hand on her shoulder. Caspian took the chair next to her.

"Did you never wonder why you look nothing like Mandle, Ladrina?"

"I figured it was because my mother had dark hair." Ladrina thought. "Mother had light hair like Mandle did she not?" Aslan nodded.

"Your adopted parents loved you so much. Don't think that they didn't. Did you never wonder how you two have always been the same age?"

"Our birthdays are month apart," said Caspian.

"Who told you that?" asked Aslan.

"My father… My father did. You're saying that the man whom I call father is not my father?" asked Ladrina.

"He is not your birthfather, but he has raised you like his own daughter; a duty that makes him your father. I gave you to him a few days after you were born. You father was very happy to have you. Mandle is their real son but your mother almost died when he was born. They wanted to have more children but dared not risk her life. When I gave you to them they were overjoyed. Your mother always wanted a little girl. They never knew that you were the daughter of Caspian IX. They just knew that you were a little girl in danger of her life."

"What danger was there?" asked Peter.

"Miraz. He never knew that his brother had two children. He was told that one had died during child birth. He had planned to kill Caspian when he was little. His brother's stopped him for a bit. He was banished for a three years. The people were told that he was off fighting a war with an old friend. When he came back he was not going to hurt you Caspian at least not until he had a son of his own. That is why he took you in; to show the council that he had changed and could be respected."

"Aslan," asked Lucy, "does this mean that Ladrina will be crowned Queen?"

"Yes it does."

"I do not want the people to know just yet. Please can we tell them at the coronation?" asked Ladrina.

"Of course. We will see you tomorrow morning then," said Susan. She, Lucy, Caspian, and Edmund left the room.

"Aslan, could you stay for a moment?" He nodded.

"Do you have any further questions for me, Ladrina?"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I had to wait until you were ready. You have been so strong and are a brilliant woman. Just like the woman who raised you."

"I barely knew her. The memories that I have were the only things that I have of her besides some clothes."

"She is still your mother. She loved you. They both did; your birthmother and your adopted mother. They would have died for you."

"Your parents loved you. Your brother loved you. He crossed enemy lines to get you the help you needed even though you were his enemy," Peter added.

"I know. Through all the times we fought, we were still really close. He once beat up some boys that were being very rude and cruel. No matter what, he would be there by my side protecting his little sister." Ladrina looked up at Peter, who gave her a smile.

"I feel that there is more between you two than you dare let on. Is there something bothering you two?" asked Aslan.

"Aslan, is there any way that one of us could go to the other world?"

"Peter, you are in her world."

"But for how long?"

"Ah I see. You want to know what is to be done if you are in love."

"Yes. Is it possible for me to go Peter's world or that he stay here with me?"

"There is but you have to give up the other world forever. I will leave you two to talk about it."

"Thank you Aslan." Ladrina walked over to hug the lion. Aslan raised a paw and Ladrina hugged him around the neck. Aslan rapped a paw around her. "Thank you for everything."

"I will see you tomorrow," he said as he walked out down the aisle and out the door.

Ladrina walked to the balcony and looked out. The day has seemed so simple and easy. Now she had no idea what to do. Peter came up and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

"I cannot leave my people. Not at a time like this. I would be abandoning them if I went with you."

"But I don't want to leave my siblings. I have been with them my entire life."

"So that puts us at a standstill."

"Ladrina, Caspian is the safest that he could be right now, yes? And there are no longer fighting tribes in Narnia, yes? So why must you stay here? There is no reason for you to stay. There is no danger for you to face here."

"I have my people to think of. They may not need me now, but they will. Caspian needs me to help him run everything. You said yourself that you loved Narnia and that you did not want to leave it again. Why are you pushing me to leave my home when you want to stay here as much as I do? You have lived both places. Where would you rather live?"

Peter thought for a moment. "I have to think about it. I love both places. I do. I really want to stay here but I also want to go back home. Narnia is so different from the one that I live in.

"If you stay, you could help Caspian make it the way it was when you ruled."

"But what if that isn't what Narnia needs at this time?"

"What if it is? What if you are the person that we need to bring Narnia back to its original glory?"

He paused again. "I have to think on this and figure it out in my head. I love you. Remember that no matter what happens, no matter what we choose."

"We will have each other forever. We are deciding our futures together."

"I love you. But I need to figure out what I want to do. I am giving up a life forever."

He held her head in his hand and kissed her forehead. "Please understand. I love you." He held her head for a moment. Turned and walked in to the Grand Room. Ladrina watched him as he left the room.

She was alone. The one thing that she had though would be a constant was a changing variable. Every emotion that she had been keeping at bay inside of her suddenly crashed over her like a great wave of despair, fear and doubt. Ladrina collapsed to the floor in a heap. The pain of losing Peter was too much for her to handle at the moment.


	22. Chapter 22: The Crowning of a King

Chapter 22

Mandle had been in the stables cleaning his tack. He had heard the last of Peter and Ladrina's fight on his way back to castle. When he heard Peter leave he ran through the castle to the balcony. When he arrived he found his sister on the floor crying.

He rushed over and gathered her in his arms. He held her until her sobbing stopped and she could speak.

"What happened?" he asked as she began to calm down.

Ladrina had thought that is was Caspian. When she looked up into his face, she hugged him.

"Mandle."

"It's me. Ladrina you're shaking. What happened to make you weep so hard?"

"I have gotten a lot of news today. I found out that we are not blood siblings. I was adopted. Caspian is my twin. "

"Would you be mad at me if I told you that I already knew you were not my sister? I figured it out a long time ago. I asked father why you had a different hair color than us. He said it was because you were special. I just accepted it when I was little. But then I realized that you didn't really look like mum or dad. And I asked him about it again when I was 16. He told me the whole story;

He said that one night he and mother came back from the village late at night and found a large beast carrying a crying child in a basket. The beast told father that this child had a great destiny, and that father was to keep her safe until her time came. Father passed the duty of protecting you to me.

I have failed you. I cannot protect what you give to people; your heart. I cannot protect you from loving someone. I can protect someone from hurting you physically. Peter hurt you inside but he will see the error of his ways eventually."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing, but if he is like me then he will see that he let the right woman fall through his fingers. I think right now Peter needs to figure out what he is going to do. He was under the assumption that there was no option in that you two could be together, but there was and his mind exploded. To gain the world one must lose something dear. If he gained being with you, he would give up his world. And the same goes for you. Would you give up this world if it meant having him forever?"

"My people need me Mandle. I cannot just leave them."

"Forget about the people, forget about me, and forget about Caspian. If no one here needed you, would go with him?"

Ladrina thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Then there you are."

"But I have my duties to consider. My people should be a priority in my life. Leaving these people should not be an option for me."

"Are you going to follow your heart or your head?" Mandle asked in a firm voice. "As long as I have known you, you have always followed your heart. It has gotten you into some trouble, but you always recover and come back stronger and smarter for it. You are the strongest woman I know. Never forget that."

"I will try not to." The two sat on the balcony enjoying the night air. "What would I do without you to help me think things though?"

"You would have figured it out eventually, but you might have missed the chance to spend a lifetime with a loved one." Mandle paused to look Ladrina in the eyes. "Ladrina, Peter loves you. When He saw you in the infirmary, I swear, he did not breathe until I said that you would be okay in a day or so. He thought you were dead. He and Caspian ran into the infirmary like the How was on fire. I have never seen Caspian so scared. Peter never wanted to leave your side that first day. He was sure that you were going to wake up. The first time I took over the watch, I practically had to pry him from your side. He is in love with you, do not forget that. Ever." Ladrina nodded. They sat there in the cool night air thinking over things. Ladrina could hear birds singing in the trees in the nearby woods.

"What should I do?"

"I cannot make that decision for you. I would do whatever comes naturally."

Ladrina nodded and gave her older brother a hug. "Thank you. I will talk to Peter in the morning."

"Why not now?"

"Because he asked for me to give him space, and I will respect his wish. That and I really need sleep right now."

Ladrina and Mandle stood up. They walked back to Ladrina's room and Ladrina gave Mandle a huge hug.

"Thank you for everything."

"What is a brother for?"

The next morning it seemed like everyone was running around. The baker had made wonderful food that was being arranged in the banquet hall, the band was getting ready, there were people running around setting up chairs in the throne room and flowers were being shifted this way and that. The curtains were being dusted and everything was getting a thorough cleaning. In the middle of it all was Ladrina. She was helping as best she could. She was helping a girl with some flowers when Susan walked up.

"Ladrina," Susan said, "You need to come with me. Trufflehunter can deal with things here." Ladrina nodded and followed.

Ladrina was led to her room. Susan opened the door and Ladrina walked in to see the most beautiful dress she had ever seen laying on her bed. It was the same color as her favorite riding dress but with a more intricate design along the hem and the sleeves.

"Try it on," Susan encouraged. Ladrina had been frozen in the thought of having a dress as beautiful as this one.

Ladrina walked up to the dress and felt the fabric. It was very soft silk. She gathered it up in her arms walked behind the curtain to change. When she emerged Susan gasped. Ladrina became self conscious.

"What?" she asked.

Susan walked over, took her hand and stood her in front of a mirror.

"Look at yourself."

Ladrina was in shock with what she saw. She looked beautiful. There was a simple dark brown belt across the middle. The sleeves began just off her shoulders and went just past her wrist. It looked like orchids had grown out of the sleeve and enveloped her hands. The skirt went to the floor and felt very free around her legs. The top half of the dress was laced with dark brown in the back.

"How would you like me to do your hair?"

"Do you remember how your hair was done for your coronation?" Susan nodded and began to brush out Ladrina's hair.

"Has Peter talked to you yet?" asked Susan.

"What do you mean?" Ladrina asked wondering how much Susan knew.

"I overheard you and Peter talking last night. Something about leaving."

"No. I have not seen him today but I do need to talk to him at some point this day."

"I saw him last night. He was a wreck. I've never seen him so distraught. Not even when Ed was missing. I tried to talk to him but he shut me out. He wouldn't even talk to me. Please understand Ladrina, Peter and I talk about everything.

I waited outside his room. He likes to go on walks when he is upset or when he has to think. I followed him as he left and he ran into Aslan. Aslan spoke with him last night. I tried to hear what they were saying but they spoke very quietly. Peter told Aslan what happened between you two I guess. I assume Aslan gave Peter the advice he needed because when he came back in he wasn't so gloomy. He almost seemed happy. Do you know anything about what made Peter so upset?"

"Yes." Ladrina explained the whole story to Susan as she did her hair. About how she and Peter had the option of spending all their lives together but one must give up a life.

"What did you decide?"

"I am going to go with him back to his world. My people do not need me as much I thought they did. We are at a time of peace right now. I have taught Caspian much about being a general and a gentleman. There is more that he could learn but the good Doctor can teach him better than I can and there is stuff that I can't teach him. He has to learn from experience. I have no family here besides Caspian."

"You have Mandle and your father."

"Yes that is true. But they are not my blood family."

"But they love you just as much as if they were your blood family."

"Do you think that my father will come to the coronation?"

"I hope so for your sake. You haven't seen him in awhile and you plan to leave this world and not talk to him about you being adopted. That doesn't seem wise."

"No, I suppose it does not. I do want to see him some time soon. I should have gone to see him before all of this. I have missed him so much and now I just want to hold him and thank him for everything that he has done for me."

The two continued to talk as Susan did Ladrina's hair. Susan had turned Ladrina away from the mirror. When Susan was done Ladrina looked at the mirror and gasped.

"Is that me?"

"Yes. You look so regal."

Ladrina couldn't believe that she could look so beautiful. She normally felt plain and ordinary. She had never found much time to pamper herself when she was traveling with Peter and them as well as being a soldier in the How.

There was a knock on the door. Susan went to the door and came back with a note. Ladrina was vaguely aware of her surroundings.

"Ladrina I have a note for you. It was just given to me."

Ladrina took the note.

_Dear Ladrina_

_I hope you can find the time to meet me in the garden today. I know you are very busy with everything but please come as soon as you can._

Ladrina looked to Susan.

"Go. I'll cover for you."

"Thank you so much for everything," Ladrina said as she ran from the room. She flew down the staircase with grace and speed. She rushed into the garden.

The garden was decorated with roses and daisies and hundreds of other flowers for the coronation. She walked to the center of the garden where a stone bench stood in front of a large fountain. There were white trestles covered in purple blooming vines. She stopped under the trestle to observe the scene before her. The fountain was bubbling softly and the sun was just coming over above the garden wall.

There was a young man with sandy blonde hair who was taller than her. He had his back to her. He was wearing a very formal suit which made him look like a prince. Clearly he was ready for the coronation. He was rocking on his heels, clearly nervous. Ladrina had only seen this behavior from him once; when he sent Edmund behind enemy lines, not sure if he would come back. He was nervous and so was she. They were deciding their futures, not knowing what the other was going to say.

"You did not have to meet me in garden. I would have talked to you anywhere," Ladrina said causing Peter to jump a little. He hadn't heard her running through the garden. Ladrina walked toward the fountain. She sat down on the bench and looked in to the fountain's pool.

"I thought this would be an appropriate setting for the issue we have been discussing," Peter said as he sat down next to her.

"One of us is leaving a world behind and we are meeting in a garden."

Peter took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"I have decided to stay here in Narnia. When we left the first time I was so upset. I dreamed that one day I would come back, and here I am. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that this world, this castle, and here in this garden, this is where I want to stay. I want to stay and spend my life with you. I've spent one lifetime here. I am more than willing to do it again. That is all I want from life right now; to spend it with you."

"Peter, I… I do not know what to say. I was going to tell you that I would follow you to your world. I realized that my heart would never let you go even if my head did. Narnia does not need me right now."

"So do we stay or do we go?"

Ladrina thought. "We stay. You and I can do so much more good here. Caspian can use another advisor as well as a general."

"What about you? Aren't you both of those things?"

"I am not a general. I am a fighter. Generals are the ones who bark orders; I do not like doing that. I only do it when we are in dire need."

"We're staying?"

"Yes. Forever."

"Then I have a question for you."

The Pevensies, Aslan, Caspian and Ladrina were waiting to enter the throne room. The music began to play a triumphant ballad. The doors opened and Aslan went out first followed by Susan and Lucy. Peter quickly kissed Ladrina on the lips and followed the girls along with Edmund.

"What was that?" asked Caspian. Ladrina didn't respond but smiled to herself.

Linked arms and entered the throne room. The room was filled with anticipation and excitement. There was a beautiful blend of Narnians and Telmarines in the crowd. All of the heads turned to see them entering. Ladrina tensed a little. Caspian pat her hand gently and discreetly.

"Don't worry. It will all be fine," he said through his clenched smile.

Caspian and Ladrina walked up the few stairs to the thrones and each stood in front one. The Pevensies had divided themselves. Susan and Edmund were on Caspian's side and Peter and Lucy were on Ladrina's side. Aslan took his place in the middle and addressed the people.

"Narnia," Aslan said, "today we celebrate the birth of a new era. Today we crown Caspian and Ladrina as the new King and Queen of Narnia. We crown them because it is their birthright. With their father dead they became the rightful heirs to the throne." There was some mumbling on the crowd. "Ladrina was separated from her family at birth to protect her. Her adopted family has done well in doing so. That is why she is sitting next to our new King. Doctor if you please."

The Doctor nodded and looked to Trufflehunter who had carried the crowns on a pillow. The Doctor took one crown and placed it on Caspian's head. He then took the other crown and placed it on Ladrina's head.

"Narnians, I present to you King Caspian and Queen Ladrina."

Then the Caspian and Ladrina sat in their respected thrones. All the crowd stood up and shouted

"Long live king Caspian! Long live Queen Ladrina!" Ladrina heard Peter's voice loudest of all.


	23. Chapter 23: The Ball

**Greetings. I'm sorry that it took a while to get this chapter up. I couldn't decide where I wanted to end it and have there be closure. Characters just kept coming into the picture. Enjoy and Comment. **

**Chapter 23: The Ball  
**

After the meal at the banquet was mostly over Peter stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast. To the new King and Queen, may your reign be a peaceful and joyous one."

Then the band began to play and everyone started to move to the floor for the dances. Ladrina sat at the table and was talking to Peter when her father stood in front of the table.

"Father!" Ladrina cried. She ran around the table and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I am well. When I found out my daughter was going to become Queen I had to come. I am so proud of you. You have helped end the tyranny of Miraz and restore peace to Narnia. How are you?"

"I am well. I have so many new experiences to share with you. This will be a big change for everyone." Peter came and stood behind Ladrina. Ladrina took the hint. "Father this is Peter. He is a very good friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Peter said very genteelly.

"Not as much as it is to meet you. I thank you High King for looking out for my daughter in battle and for saving the people of Narnia."

"Sir, I did none of those things. These people did it by themselves. I was here for the sole purpose of guiding them in the right direction. We were an ally that was very useful. Did you know about us from the beginning?"

"Yes. I have believed since Aslan gave me Ladrina. I had heard the stories but never really believed there validly until Aslan gave you to me."

"What has happened since I left home?"

"Not much. The house has been very quiet. There was a bit of a scandal when you and Caspian ran off into the woods the night that your cousin was born. Rumors came saying that you and Caspian had run off together to get married or that the two of you had come here for refuge. None of the rumors were true and were quickly ended. I think our town never truly believed the lies of Miraz. It was on the outskirts so there could have been Narnians living in our village and I never knew it."

"Excuse me sir," Peter said, "could I borrow your beautiful daughter? I think she needs to be shown off to the world."

"By all means. I cannot keep this girl here if it was against her will. I have found that if this girl does not want to do something she will whatever she wants and there is no one that can stop her."

Peter took Ladrina's arm and the two walked out to the dance floor. They began to follow the Narnian Waltz. Peter had taught it to her before the coronation incase she ever needed to use it again at a different Narnian celebration.

Ladrina had the biggest smile on her face; one that did not go unnoticed by her father.

"Caspian," he asked, "what can you tell me about Ladrina and Peter's relationship?"

"The two of them are very close. Closer than she and I are. Can you believe that? But I think they make a great couple, and I am glad that she has found another person to confide in. She is often very secretive and keeps to herself. She has never been open with someone she did not trust."

"Yes it is good that she found someone other than you. You will very busy with your kingly duties." There was a pause. "Do you think that he is a good match for her?"

"I have no doubt in my mind, Uncle. I have not seen a stronger pair. It's almost as though they were made for each other. Peter is strong and brave, he fights with his heart. Ladrina is strong, caring, and brave and the heartiest female fighter I know. Well, she is the only one I know but she is very good or so I hear. She fought Peter and won apparently. It was when they first met. Do you know how she learned?"

"I had her professor teach her. I thought that if she was going to have a fantastic destiny then she should be well equipped. I see now that was one of the best decisions that I could have made. Both training her and taking her in. I have never been so proud of her."

"Peter," Ladrina asked as he spun her around during a waltz, "when are we going to tell them?"

"I was thinking after the next few songs. When do you think we should?"

"Is it not a little early to announce that?"

"When would you tell them here? I have never done it here, or back home for that matter."

"I honestly have no idea. We could tell them at any time I suppose. I just thought that since we established our situation today, we might revel in our little secret. Caspian might figure out before we tell everyone thought. That boy is very perceptive."

"Should we tell him now?"

"No, he cannot be the only other person to know. He cannot really keep a secret. Let's tell everyone at the end of the party. I think it will be a splendid surprise for everyone, Father especially, and good way to end this event."

"Yes it will. You are his only daughter after all. Has Mandle ever gone through this?"

"He did but it all fell through. He was so in love and we all liked her. He was very distraught after she left him. He was all ready to get married when she found out that her parents had already betrothed her to someone else and had not bothered to tell her. She felt horrible for hurting Mandle like that. She was just as in love with him as he was with her. He did not come out of his room for about three days after he found out. I was with him through most of it. I had to go to lessons and ride Santhos but every spare minute I spent with Mandle. I would just sit with him and listen to him cry and talk with him when he needed to talk."

"You are a fantastic sister. I don't think that Susan would have that kind of patience with me."

"When your brother is the only person that you have, you tend to hold onto them a lot stronger. I did not want him to do something that would regret later."

The song ended and another began. A slower ballad that was one danced closer together than the last.

"So what will happen to Susan, Edmund and Lucy? What will happen to your world when you don't return?"

"I couldn't tell you. I was wondering what would happen to me if I died here in Narnia. I've not had the chance to find out, but I don't want the chance. I would rather spend it all with you."

"And I want to spend it with you."

They continued to dance as the more and more couples joined the floor.

The evening slipped past them, with song after song of dancing. Ladrina and Peter paused only rest their feet once. They danced the night away.

Caspian came up behind Ladrina and placed a hand on her back.

"Ladrina this event is almost over. There are about three songs left. If you have any last announcements about things related to the throne now would be the time."

Ladrina looked at Peter who nodded. "After the three songs, I have an announcement."

The last song began to play and Mandle caught Ladrina's eye as he walked toward her and Peter. She squeezed Peter's hand and nodded toward Mandle.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?" asked Mandle as he took Ladrina's hand.

"Not at all. You are her brother after all. I would be a fool to not give her to you."

Mandle led Ladrina further out into the dance floor.

"Did you have fun this evening?" asked Ladrina.

"Yes, I did thank you. I did not have a date like you but I enjoyed myself. You?"

"I had a wonderful evening. I have not stopped dancing," Ladrina said with a slight giggle.

"I have noticed. You have not stopped smiling either. You seem so happy," Mandle said with sadness and a sigh.

"Mandle, what are you not telling me? Why should I not be happy on the night of my coronation?"

Mandle's expression became very grave.

"Ladrina how can I be happy when the only constant women in my life is leaving?"

Ladrina realized that he still thought she was leaving Narnia.

"Mandle please, do not think like that."

"How can I not, Ladrina? You are going to leave this world to live in another one." Ladrina made to speak but Mandle stopped her. "Can we please spend our last few days together without any fighting? I just wanted to have one last dance with my sister, before she leaves my life. No fighting no bickering. Can we do that?"

"Yes. Our last few days together will be spent with no fighting." They spent the last few minutes of the song in silence just enjoying the other's company.

"What is on your mind?" Ladrina asked when the song ended.

"I feel like I will never see you after tonight."

"Ladrina, its time," Peter said as he grabbed her hand and took her to the head of the table.

Mandle held Ladrina's hand as Peter pulled her away. Ladrina looked back and smiled

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make." Peter waited for the room to quiet down.

"In light of these festive times, Narnia getting its freedom back, re-establishing its king as well as its queen, I have my own excitement to add." He turned to Ladrina who walked forward a step and stood at Peter's right side. Peter placed his arm around her waist, looked at her and smiled. "Ladrina has agreed to marry me."

The entire crowd cheered. Caspian ran up to Ladrina and gave her a big hug. Mandle and her father were right behind him.

"Ladrina why did you not tell me?" asked Caspian with a fake hurt expression.

"I only said yes today. Early this morning, in the garden."

Mandle gave her a big hug as their Father merrily shook hands with Peter.

"Welcome to the Family."

"I am glad to be a part of it," Peter said with a smile that would put stars to shame.


End file.
